The Manhattan Clan Saga
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Set after final ep. Just when they thought they could live again, a new threat enters their lives. This new enemy is someone they never fought before. It's not Demona or any other villain
1. The Offical Welcome

_Author's Notes/Disclaimer: Welcome to my first long story. At the first it will be a novel but later look like a series of short stories. The reason for the title "The Manhattan Clan Saga" is so I can write about their lives since the final show. This way so if I decide to ever stop writing, I won't leave an unfinished story. It will deal with romance, drama, and comedy. But it will not deal with rape or major violence. I hope this isn't too sappy._

_The beginning is in the middle of summer and since sunset is around 9ish...ah you will get it soon_

_Chapter additions - I came up with a name for a New York TV station, YFB. So no flames. _

_

* * *

_

**The Official Welcome**

Elisa stood on the highest tower of Castle Wyvern, home to Billionaire, David Xanatos and his wife Fox. The castle was over a thousand years old and was brought over from Scotland to New York piece by piece. Xanatos had bought the castle with the hopes of reviving the remaining Gargoyle clan of Wyvern who were put under a spell. The spell would break when the castle would rise above the clouds.

When the clan woke, they had to start a new life, in a new world. They were no longer in the middle ages. For two years they lived in secret until one day when three Gargoyle Hunters exposed them to public. The hunters were descendents of people who tried to destroy the Gargoyles, which have been going on for a thousand years.

For a year they had to fight and stay away from the Quarrymen led by the remaining Gargoyle hunter who was now in jail.

As Elisa stood watching the sun set, the wind blew through her raven hair. It was an unbelievable sight from the top of the castle. In a way she wished that she was a Princess who lived in a castle but she would not be able to live in a world as the middle ages.

She looked over on the perch of the tower where the Gargoyle leader slept in stone. She couldn't believe the adventures she'd been with the Gargoyles. They went from not trusting each other to becoming really close friends. So close that she was now in love with the leader, Goliath.

When the final rays of the sun were down, she turned to Goliath as he awoke from his stone sleep. Goliath burst out of the stone sleep like Superman breaking through a fallen wall. When there were no sign of stone shards, he turned to see the woman. She was the first friend he had in this new world. He didn't think it would ever be possible to trust humans again.

"Good evening," she said with a smile.

He smiled back at her. "Evening. What brings you here? In fact what are we doing here?" He looked around to find himself at the castle. "We were in the field by the train."

"Xanatos brought you guys back here after the media circus was over." She walked up to the lavender Gargoyle. "And you guys have a meeting to go to."

By this time the rest of the clan were joining Elisa and Goliath on the tower. "What meeting and how did we get here?" said the oldest Gargoyle who had named himself Hudson.

Back a thousand years ago, Gargoyles did not have names. Goliath was the first one to be named by the humans. He was named for his size after the great Goliath. In the new world, they all decided to need to have names.

"The mayor would like to meet you in person. It has been all over the paper and news about it. He's expecting you in Central Park at nine o'clock. And it is now…" Elisa looked at her watch, "Eight. And how you guys got here was by Xanatos. Need I say more?"

"Oh boy," Brooklyn said. "What should we do?"

"Meet the Mayor," Goliath said simply.

"I should warn you guys though. There are still some Anti-Gargoyle groups. But that is nothing new for New York. There seems to be no end to prejudice."

"Your right on that account Detective," Xanatos said as he came out.

"I should get going," Elisa said. "The Captain wants all off duty officers there before you arrive. I just had a field day explaining to her that I've known you guys for the past three years."

"How did she react to that?" Goliath asked.

"At first angry until I explained that you guys were the ones who helped me put Tony Dracon behind bars." She smiled at the memory of seeing the man behind bars and it stuck.

"You better get going lass," Hudson said.

"See you later guys." Elisa turned and ran past Xanatos as she left for the street.

* * *

When Elisa arrived at Central Park, Captain Chevaz was waiting for her. She walked over to her. "Maza. It's eight-thirty. Where have you been?"

"With the Gargoyles, informing them that they need to be here?" Elisa said. She looked around and found her partner; Matt Bluestone was at the podium with the media and many viewers who came to watch.

"There's going to be a big crowd," Elisa commented.

"Yes and that is why all officers that are not on duty are to be here. Unless they just went off duty and are working tomorrow."

"You and Bluestone will keep a watchful eye of the mayor. I fear what's left of the Quarrymen may try something tonight."

"Mayor Johnson?" a newswoman suddenly burst as she saw the mayor approach.

Before anyone could start asking questions. The mayor held up his hand. "I will answer your questions after the Gargoyles arrive." The major continued to behind the podium to wait the arrival of the winged citizens.

When it was time for the Gargoyles to arrive, the mayor stood and walked to the podium. Elisa and her partner stood behind the mayor. They didn't have the mayor crowded but was close enough in case of a problem.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he spoke. "Here tonight we are going to meet the Gargoyles. A group of creatures who have been living amongst us for the past three years. For two years they lived in secret and some citizens have had the pleasure of meeting them but we disregarded it as nothing more than your imagination. But you were right and we were wrong.

"It wasn't your imagination, it's real. For the past year, we have seen the proof. Last night that proof has proven us wrong again. When we thought most of them were destroyed, David Xanatos rescued them. They went and stopped the leader of the Quarrymen from hijacking a train because two remaining Gargoyles were on it. They risked their lives to save everyone on the train including District Attorney, Margot Yale.

"We were quick to judge these noble creatures as hostile, mainly because they are different from us. Well tonight we're no longer going to judge them as hostile."

Before the mayor could continue, six Gargoyles and one Gargoyle beast arrived from the air. They landed beside the mayor one by one with grace. Their wings didn't even disturb any dirt on the ground. The mayor gave a look of startle but hid it behind as best as he could. They were friends.

"I give you, the Gargoyles," the mayor said. He turned to Goliath. "I am told that you are Goliath, the leader of your clan."

"Yes," Goliath said as he folded his wings. He was close enough to the microphone so he could be heard.

"Goliath. You risked your life to save everyone on that train. My question for you is simple. Why?"

"Why you ask?" he said regarding to the audience. He had seen enough news and TV to know how to address the media. He looked out over the vast people. There were about three hundred people. Mostly they were people who lived nearby and, of course, the media. He turned and focused on the cameras, which he knew were taping him live so everyone in New York would see.

"Gargoyles protect. We do not harm people. Gargoyles have lived for centuries. When we first awoke here from a magic spell, we didn't know if we could live in this world. It's much different then what we knew. Thanks to some good friends, we were able to adjust and Manhattan became our castle to protect."

"Thank you," the mayor turned back. "May you introduce us to the rest of your clan?"

"Brooklyn; my second in command, Hudson; an old time friend and mentor, Lexington, Broadway and my daughter Angela. And this is Bronx." Goliath bent down to pet the beast then stood back up. "We are known as the Wyvern Clan."

"With that out of the way, I will answer your questions. And if Goliath is ok with it, you could ask him a few questions."

"Mayor Johnson," a woman asked. "I am from the New York Times. Why did you want us to meet the Gargoyles?"

"That will be answered soon enough. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Goliath," a newsman asked. "I am from YFB. Where did your name come from?"

"When my clan protected Castle Wyvern, the captain of the guards, gave me the name from the mythical Goliath."

"I have a question?" Everyone turned as another gargoyle approached from the crowd.

"Demona!" Goliath called.

Elisa and Matt both stepped closer to the podium with their hands ready to grab their guns.

"Mother," Angela whispered.

"Goliath, you are a fool," Demona said. "Why do you think these humans could ever appreciate us?"

"What is going on?" the mayor asked.

"Mayor Johnson. This is Demona. She used to be part of my clan but she believes we would live better without being around humans. She has gone against everything Gargoyles stand for."

"And what do they stand for?" Demona asked.

"Protection," Elisa said as she stood beside the large gargoyle. "Gargoyles live to protect not to destroy."

"Brave words Detective." Demona walked up to the podium. She smirked at Goliath. "Don't worry Golaith. I'm not here to hurt your precious detective or anyone else here. I'm just curious as to why the mayor wanted to meet us."

"What part of the clan are you?" the mayor asked.

Demona refrained from growling at the mayor. "To tell you that I'm Angela's mother." Everyone was silent at the female gargoyle. "So Mayor Johnson why don't you stop with the suspense and tell us why are we here."

The Mayor cleared his throat. "Well I was going to say this in a little while but since everyone is too curious." The Mayor reached into his jacked pocket to bring out a document. "From this day forward, I hereby grant the Gargoyles the right to be here in New York!"

"What?" Demona said in surprise. She was shocked.

The rest of the clan smiled in joy. Brooklyn and Broadway gave each other a high five.

"New York is now your home. We will no longer judge you." The Mayor smiled as he brought out his hand for Goliath to shack, which he took with pride. Many cameras were going off as the two-shacked hands.

When the Mayor released Goliath's hand he back to the media. "That is all." He turned to Elisa. "Detective Maza may I have a word with you?" When the two were away from the media the Mayor spoke.

"You have been friends with the Gargoyles since they arrived. Is that female Gargoyle dangerous?"

"She can be," Elisa said. "But I think she's learned her lesson. A few weeks ago Angela told her that she wanted nothing to with her and that she would no longer be classified as her daughter. And you know how much that hurts a parent when their children decides to disown them."

"Yes. I have seen it."

"Demona is troubled. She believes that since a raid killed her people all humans are a menace. But she doesn't realize that not everyone is like that. Even Goliath believed humans couldn't be trusted but I proved him wrong."

"I have taken a lot of your time today. I'll let you be." The Mayor turned and started to walk to his car. Elisa walked behind him until he got to the limo. When the mayor was in and the car drove away, Elisa walked back to the Gargoyles who were starting to be bombarded with questions.

Elisa walked right up to the podium. "Everyone may I have your attention please. Mayor Johnson has just left. Thank you all for coming."

Elisa turned from the podium and addressed the Gargoyles to move away.

"Don't tell me what to do human," Demona snapped.

"Demona zip it would ya," Elisa snapped. "I'm tired with fighting with you. You are now part of society. Why don't you just enjoy the moment?"

Demona raised her fist to strike at Elisa but Angela placed a hand on her first. "Mother, Elisa is right. You and father have been fighting to live in this world. It is time to end it. I'm asking as your daughter, please stop. I don't want to fight with you, but you are making me choose between you and the clan. And believe it or not, Elisa is part of this clan."

Demona looked at her daughter. She lowered her head, "I don't know if I know how."

"I'll show you," Angela said with a small smile. Angela pulled her mother's hand towards the nearest wall so they could be air born.

When Angela and Demona were in the air, Brooklyn walked up to Elisa. "I hope she knows what she is doing."

"Elisa, that was bold of you to speak to Demona like that," Goliath said.

"I know but it's high time for her to learn that she needs to get her head out of the past."

"Let's head back to the castle and relax. We deserve some time off." Goliath headed towards the wall where his daughter had just left from when Matt showed up with the captain of detectives.

"Goliath. I would like you to meet Captain Maria Chavez," Matt said. "Captain. Goliath, a friend of Elisa's and mine. Elisa though has known them longer."

"I see," she said. "Well Goliath. I guess I should thank you personally for helping us put Dracon behind bars."

"It's the least that I can do. He has hurt too many people in the city and no one could keep him in jail."

"I would like to get to know more about your people."

"You know where to find me." Goliath continued towards the wall. When him and the rest of his clan were high enough, they jumped off and spread their wings and let the wind carry them high into the sky.

"Captain, they are good people when you get to know them," Matt said.

"I'm beginning to see that," she said. She looked to Elisa. "I do wished that you would have told me about them sooner. You were the one who let them live in the clock tower before the station was damaged."

"I know and I'm sorry. I had to protect them. There were too many people who would have loved to see them gone. For awhile, Xanatos was one of them."

All three police officers watched as the five remaining Gargoyles left. The oldest one had a hold of the gargoyle beast. The captain was fascinated of the Gargoyles. For as long as she could remember her favorite pass time when growing up was learning about the mythical creatures. But they were not mythical. They were real. It was the first time that the history books were wrong about myths.


	2. Healing an Old Bond

**Healing an Old Bond**

It had been three days since Mayor Johnson gave the official welcome to the Gargoyles. In those three days, Goliath and his clan had a lot of interviews. Even Demona was in one or two. She kept mostly to herself. No one knew that she had almost destroyed the human race. She didn't know what to make of the humans anymore. Back when the Wyvern clan was alive, humans were simple to understand. They didn't question the Gargoyles regulation to protect.

As Demona sat in her office as Dominique Destine, she thought about Angela, her daughter. Three days ago the two went on a silent flight together. It was the first step in getting her daughter's respect. She knew that Angela only asked for the flight when Elisa had told her to shut up. It had infuriated her to have the human talk to her that way. She did have to admit though; she did admire the human's courage. Not even Demona had that courage when she had Goliath's love.

When five o'clock rolled around, Demona sent everyone home. It didn't matter if all the work wasn't done, she just didn't want anyone see her change into a Gargoyle. That ability came to her when Oberon's child, Puck, gave it to her. But he gave it to her with a price. Every time she would change, didn't matter if it was human or Gargoyle, she always felt pain.

When there were only a few rays of the sun left, Demona stood in front of the big window that gave her office a beautiful view of the city. She swung her arms out as the last of the rays hit her white skin. Soon the skin turned into a shade of light blue and then wings ripped through her back and clothes. First small but then fanned out to reveal leather wings.

Her legs had grown larger, ripping the side of her dress and her feet destroyed her shoes. Her hair fell out of her bun as it went in its usual Gargoyle style. When the dress tore from her back, her elbows became pointy. When the painful transformation was complete all there was left of Dominique Destine was a shredded dress.

Demona quickly turned to her private bathroom and within minutes was dressed in her Gargoyle attire. At times she did hate having to go and buy new clothes but she had the money, thanks to her latest dead lover, Thailog, who turned to permanent stone because his blood cells from being cloned disintegrated.

Demona walked back to the window and opened it. She jumped out into the night air. She was going to visit her daughter at Castle Wyvern, a home that she lived in a thousand years ago.

* * *

Angela, after busting out of her stone shell, sat down on the edge of the castle wall and watched the Moon above cloudless sky. She knew her other friends were nearby, but she ignored them.

"Nice night," Broadway said when he brushed off the rest of the stone shards.

"You can say that again," Brooklyn said.

"What should we do tonight?" Lexington asked.

The three Gargoyles were known as the trio, mainly because they were rookery brothers and were the last of their rookery.

"First breakfast," Broadway smiled as he waved his arms out.

"You always think about food," Angela giggled.

"Well a Gargoyle has to eat," Brooklyn came up in Broadway's defense.

"Angela are you coming," Lexington asked when the trio started towards the kitchen.

"No." She turned and gave the boys a smile.

Broadway looked at her with a sad expression. Brooklyn walked up to the big Gargoyle and placed a hand on his arm. "Hey don't worry. She'll be alright."

When the boys were gone, Goliath dropped from his high perch and landed gracefully beside Angela.

"Is something the matter?" he asked his daughter.

"I'm just wondering if Demona will come. I asked her last night to come here. I would like to make amends with her."

"She may come," Goliath soothed placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But you need to have patience. Demona still has a grudge with the humans but when you asked her to go with you, she did not hesitate. If anyone can change her, it's you, my daughter."

"I know." She turned to her father.

Before long the two Gargoyles weren't alone long. Goliath noticed another Gargoyle gliding up towards the castle and knew that it was Demona. "Here she comes now. And I had better go. I promised Elisa that I would help her tonight."

Goliath stood up on the edge of the castle and jumped, his wings springing out to be caught by the wind. Demona was now close enough to the castle.

"Goliath," she simply said.

"Demona." Goliath as much as he wanted his daughter to help Demona, he could not forget how much she hurt him and Elisa. There had been so times where she tried to get rid of either both or one of them. Goliath for the time being had a little too much hate towards his ex-love that he didn't want to exchange more than a couple words.

As Goliath left for the police department, Demona landed on the castle wall beside Angela.

"You came," Angela smiled.

"You invited me. I come," Demona said. "I suppose he's off to help the humans."

"Yes, Goliath is helping Elisa tonight. The others will be leaving shortly so that will leave you and me."

"What about Xanatos?"

"Him and Fox have gone to a formal gathering. Owen is watching Alexander."

For several minutes the two were quiet. "Demona, before the mayor declared that we could roam freely, I had said some unforgivable things to you and I want to apologize."

"There is no need for an apology. I deserved what you said to me. For a thousand years I've hated humans because they destroyed our kind. But I was blaming the wrong people for their destruction. I'm part of the blame as well. And your words force me to see that error.

"You were raised by humans on a magical island, you never got to see what humans are really like until you came here. I've seen the trail humans leave behind."

"You have a lot of hate towards humans."

"Yes but I also hate myself. I should have never made a bargain with the captain of the guards. I should have just left well enough alone. If I did, you would have been hatched here at the castle in Scotland and I wouldn't be immortal. I would have died with love in my heart.

"I now have to live in eternity, unless Macbeth and I kill each other. And you and the other Gargoyles will eventually die."

"We can't turn back the clock but we can change. You just have to will yourself the change and I'm willing to help you."

"You are willing to help me after all I've done?" Demona asked.

Angela stood and hugged her mother. "I want you in my life. Just as I want Goliath, Elisa and the others."

Demona at first didn't know what to do. But after a few minutes, she wrapped her arms around the young gargoyle in a tight hug. Demona allowed her wings to fold around Angela like a cocoon.

* * *

The next night and many nights there after, Angela woke from her stone sleep to find Demona beside her. It was almost as if she never left. Demona was perched right beside Angela. This went on for several weeks as Angela was teaching her mother that humans weren't all bad.

As time went on, Demona started to understand what humans were now like. She still had a small hate for them but it wasn't anything like before. She still had a lot of healing to do to accept the humans for who they are.

One night, Angela wanted to do something for her mother and she asked everyone to meet her in the courtyard of the castle right after sunset. When everyone was in the courtyard, including Elisa and the Xanatos's, she walked up to her father and pulled him towards Demona.

"Goliath," she said. She grabbed her father's hand and placed it over top of Demona's. She placed her own over top of Goliath's. "With this symbol of bondage of Goliath, Demona and my hands together, I've declared a truce between everyone starting with us.

"For the past several weeks you know Demona has been coming here. In that time I've been showing her that not all humans are bad. She has admitted the destruction of our kind was partly her fault as well as the captain of the guards.

"Well it's time to allow her back in the clan. I know there still is much healing to be done but Demona wants to change. All I'm asking is for everyone to give her a chance. Mother. Father. The change has to start from you two. Like humans are always saying 'you have to accept the good with the bad'. Only then can the healing process start."

Both Angela's parents looked at their daughter then at each other. As Angela moved her hand away, her parents moved to shack hands.

Angela moved towards Brooklyn and pushed him towards Demona. At first he tried to protest but Angela wouldn't take no for an answer. When Brooklyn was in front of Demona, he looked at her with a small glare.

"I'm not here to make trouble, Brooklyn. I'm here to amend."

"I'll be keeping an eye on you," he said under his breath. He quietly moved away as Angela pulled Elisa to Demona.

"Elisa. You are also going to have a hard time accepting Demona but we need to start somewhere," Angela said.

"Yes, that is right. And I'm willing if you are," Elisa said to Demona.

Demona glared a little but showed no signs of restraint as Elisa held her hand out for Demona to grasp. When Elisa moved away from Demona, Angela turned and allowed everyone to go his or her business.

Goliath and Brooklyn left for patrol as Broadway and Lexington headed towards the kitchen for breakfast. The Xanatos's left for their time alone. All who was left was Hudson, Angela, Demona and Bronx.

Hudson walked up to Demona. "Battles do have to end sometime," he said.

"They do indeed," Demona agreed. "And our battle has been a long one."

Hudson nodded. He turned and left for the comfort of his favorite chair, which sat in front of a large TV. Bronx was not long following him. Which left the two female Gargoyles to themselves.

"Thank you," Demona said. "You have done something I don't think anyone will forget."

"Like I said. The healing has to start from you. I just gave you that little push in the right direction. It's your job to keep that path."

"Come, let's help Goliath tonight," Demona offered.

Angela clapped her hands together and smiled in happiness. Both women walked up to the edge of the castle wall so they could jump into the air. When they were in flight, they headed off in the opposite direction of Goliath. It was a good start for Demona. She was now going to show that she could change. In the past weeks, she tried to do right where she went wrong. It was going to be a hard battle, a battle that she was determined to win.


	3. Comforting Moments

**Comforting Moments**

Elisa walked into her apartment after a long night of catching criminals. There were a few busts and a couple get a-ways. Not even the Gargoyles were able to keep up with them. For the ones Elisa did arrest she had her winged friends to help. Elisa thought it would be a little easier now that her friends were known and no longer feared but it wasn't.

She placed her keys on the coffee table and sat on the couch, placing her head on the back. She closed her eyes for a few moments. "A shower would do good before heading to bed."

As she got up to head to her bedroom, a tap on the window stopped her. She looked over to her window to see a big lavender Gargoyle smiling at her.

She smiled back and went over to open the window. He walked in without saying a word and allowed her to shut the window before speaking.

"Tonight…" he started.

"Was really different," Elisa finished. "Angela inviting Demona and then getting you two to make the peace. I do have to admit, it's a step in the right direction. It's strange to speak to Demona without getting into a feud."

"I agree," he said. "I hope Angela knows what she is doing. I wouldn't want to see her hurt again."

"The concerned father," Elisa joked. Goliath gave her an odd look. "I remember when I moved out my parents home, my father was worried about me. He would call everyday. It wasn't so bad when I got out of the Police Academy. Even to this day he still is a concerned father."

"You're father has watched his daughter bloom right before his eyes. My daughter was hidden on Avalon."

"And if you were able to see your daughter grow, she wouldn't call you father or you call her daughter."

"I do agree with you there." Goliath moved away from the window and sat on the sofa. The sofa was surprisingly strong enough to take his weight. "And I would not know what the future would bring or be friends with you."

"How did you know I was here?" she asked as she went to the fridge to get a drink and then sat beside Goliath.

"I noticed you got off early so I followed you," he simply said. "So why did you get off early?"

"Captain Chavez allowed me to take the last couple hours off, especially since I have to start work early tomorrow."

"You should bring her to the castle sometime. I think she'd be amazed at the beauty of the city from the towers on a clear night."

"I know." Elisa bent down and took her boots off. "I got to let my feet air out more often. I also need to get a new pair of boots. These have worn right out from all the running of I've done."

"Yes. Bringing down criminals is a hard job."

For several minutes both Elisa and Goliath were quiet. "Elisa," he finally said. He turned towards her. "I have never really asked you but why did you kiss me that morning when we returned to live at the castle?"

Elisa looked at Goliath and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. "I'm not sure. I just…" she didn't have any more time to speak.

Goliath became bold. He swiftly bent his head down and captured her lips with his in a small kiss.

She looked at him as he looked at her lovingly. "I don't understand," she whispered, heart thumping against her ribcage. If she spoke any louder, she feared that her voice would squeak from excitement.

Goliath grasped both of her hands as he spoke. "You and I have been friends for the past three years. That night when you almost died, you know I tried to save you but the water was blocking my way.

"Then you came back and helped us stop the hunters and even kissed me, just as sunrise came up. I knew then in my heart I was making the right choice. But the Quarrymen stopped me from expressing what I wanted to say. Then it was business as usual again.

"The other night I thought I would never see you again and I cursed myself for never telling you." Elisa was about to ask what he was talking about but a single talon silence her lips. "Let me finish. "I now have a third chance to say what is my heart and I'm not going to let the moment pass by again."

Elisa looked at the gargoyle wondering what he was trying to mean, though she did have an idea. And if she was right…she felt the same way.

"I never thought I could love again after Demona but I had too much doubt then. I didn't even know if we were going to be able to survive in this new world. A world in which went from hard working to having machines do the work for you. Magic, you humans call science changed the world.

"You have brought hope into my life. I closed the doors to everyone but you allowed the sun to shine back in. You have crumbled the ice wall that surrounded my heart." Goliath took a moment to pause before continuing. "I never thought it was possible but…I have fallen in love with you." He took one of Elisa's hands and brought it to his lips and kissed her hand.

Elisa gasped at his forwardness. But it surprised her more that in her heart of hearts she had already knew that the gargoyle loved her. For the moment Elisa was stunned but soon enough, her ice wall also crumbled. "Goliath," she whispered. "I feel the same way."

He looked at her asking himself if he was hearing her correctly.

"I'm in love with you too," she declared.

Goliath smiled but the smile vanished when Elisa moved forward and kissed him with more passion. Goliath wrapped his arms and wings around her, surrounding her like shell. He wasn't going to let her go.

But reality came crashing in on them. They moved away from each other.

"I had better get going. You have to get an early start tomorrow and I would like you to get a good sleep." His hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into it.

"Yes," she quietly said. "I will see you as soon as I can. But what should we tell the others?"

"Hudson and Angela already suspect so they will be no problem. The others we'll tell together."

Elisa nodded. She stood up, moving away from the protectiveness of his wings and walked back to the window. Goliath followed her. When he reached the window, her back was to him. He grasped her by the waist and pulled her to him, wrapping his wings around her again.

"Until nightfall then, my love," he whispered in her ear.

Elisa turned in his arms. She placed her hand on his lips. "Until nightfall." Goliath quickly bent and kissed her briefly before releasing her. He opened the window and stepped out. She stayed in the window.

He turned back to her, as no more words were needed. He caressed her cheek once again before jumping into the air and gliding off to the castle. Elisa watched him until he was no longer in site. She closed the window and took her shower, the whole time thinking about the lavender gargoyle.

After her shower, she went to bed, dreaming of her newfound love, Goliath, leader of the Gargoyles. The problem she was going to have is explaining this new revelation to her family. She knew that her parents would be angry but it was her life.

As she slept, a shadow crept into her room. The shadow turned into a female magical figure. "Sleep my child and rest," the woman said. "You have protected my daughter and grandson and now let me protect you. You are now starting a new adventure with your friends, which will bring you love, tragedy, betrayal, miracles and a family. I will help you as much as I can." Queen Titania, of Avalon watched the Detective for a few moments longer before vanishing back to her home.


	4. Official Announcement

_Author's Notes: I gave Elisa a middle name Faye. From here on out any new people who come in belong to me. I have no rights to the Gargoyles and it's recurring characters._

**Official ****Announcement**

It had been two nights since Goliath and Elisa declared their love for each other. In that time it was hard for Goliath to keep his love for Elisa a secret. Finally when she did have her night off Goliath had all the Gargoyles in the courtyard of the castle. At that time no one knew that Goliath had a very important announcement, except for Angela and Hudson.

At first, Goliath thought it was best to keep everyone in the dark until the evening she was able to have off. But he decided to tell Angela and Hudson just before sunrise and told them that him and Elisa had finally taken the next step in their relationship. And as Goliath predicted neither Gargoyle were surprised.

"Goliath what is this all about?" Brooklyn asked. "We need to get out there before it gets too late."

"For starters," Goliath announced. "There will be no patrols tonight. What I have to tell you...may excite you."

Brooklyn moaned his discomfort. He hated to be in the dark when it came to Goliath having good news to tell them.

"Well do we have time to get breakfast?" Broadway asked, rubbing his stomach.

Goliath laughed. "Yes, you may get breakfast. But don't take too long. Elisa will be here shortly."

"Now I know something's up," Lexington said. "And you know about it." He pointed to Angela.

Angela tried to hide her smile but it was no use. She just couldn't stop smiling at what her father was going to say.

"She may know," Goliath smiled. "But doesn't mean she will tell you."

Lexington grumbled and left with Broadway to the kitchen for a bite. Brooklyn also went with his Rookery brothers since there was no sense to stay outside.

"Sorry father," Angela apologized. "I didn't think I would give it away."

"It's alright." Hudson wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "When it comes to Goliath's happiness, it's always hard to keep it a secret."

"Why did you tell us before sunrise?" she asked.

"I knew you guys already suspected of our feelings and it was best not to keep my most trusted friend and daughter in dark. You might as well get some breakfast."

* * *

Elisa was already at the castle when the Gargoyles came back from the kitchen. Her and Goliath were talking but stopped when they heard Angela approached.

Angela was the first to notice Elisa. Elisa and Goliath were really close, and she decided to speak loud enough for the two lovebirds to hear. "Come one you guys, Elisa may already be here."

At the sound of Angela's voice, Goliath looked up and quickly moved a little away from Elisa. He didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"Elisa," Brooklyn called.

The Rookery brothers then ran the rest of the way to the human detective.

"Now that you are here, Goliath can tell us what he's holding from us."

Goliath cleared his throat. "Alright, now Elisa is here, I'll let you in. First of all as you know Angela knows." He paused for a moment to look at his clan.

"When we first woke in this new world, we didn't know anything. We knew the world that was left behind but nothing of the new world. We didn't even know that there were other Gargoyles that still existed all over the world.

"Xanatos might have been the first human we met, but Elisa was our first friend. We all put our trust in her when I vowed I would never trust another human. And for the past three years, we have unofficially considered her as part of the clan. Tonight we are going to make officially part of the clan.

Elisa placed her hand on his arm, as she knew what he was about to say next. "Elisa and I...have decided to take the next step. We admitted that we need each other and want to be around. You all know how I feel for her, even if I always denied it. Well I'm not denying it any longer and neither is Elisa." Goliath took a deep breath. "We are in love." There it was finally said.

All mouths dropped open, too stunned to do anything, the exception of Angela and Hudson.

Brooklyn was the first to recover. "Goliath and Elisa...in love..." Then he smiled as he the realization set in. "YAHOO!"

His outburst brought everyone else out of their shock and they all started to shout and dance.

Goliath laughed as he cuddled the small woman against his side. "I have more to tell."

"More?" Angela asked. "What more is there?"

Her question had everyone stop dancing. Even Elisa was wondering what he meant.

"As I said, tonight Elisa will officially be part of the clan." Goliath turned to the woman and brought out a pink velvet box that has hidden in his belt. He bent to one knee and opened the box. "Marry me Elisa."

Elisa gasped in shock. In the middle of the box was a perfectly shaped three-stone diamond. The band was gold, which looked like eighteen-karat gold and the diamonds glittered over the full Moon. The diamonds weren't large but they weren't small either. The middle diamond was a little taller than the other two. It looked like it had cost a bit for it. But the question was how could Goliath get the ring and so fast too? It just didn't seem right yet for a Gargoyle to walk into a jewelry store to purchase a ring.

Elisa looked in Goliath's eyes and melted. How could she say no? A few nights ago she announced her feelings. Though she was too speechless she wasn't immovable. She nodded her answer. Goliath stood and took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger. To her surprise the ring fit perfectly.

When Goliath took his hand off her hand, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up to him. He kissed her in front of the clan. Everyone cheered as they watched. When Elisa was back on her feet, Hudson placed a hand her shoulder and one on Goliath's.

"Congratulations you two," he declared. "Lass welcome to the clan."

Angela approached her father, as Elisa was too overwhelmed to speak. "How did you get the ring so fast?"

"Xanatos," he answered. "As much as I don't want his help. He helped save our lives and as you said to Demona and me it's time to forget the past and live on the future. I had asked Xanatos if could help me pick one out.

"It looks like it was expensive," she said.

"Not as expansive as I thought it would have been. Xanatos showed me a book of rings and I chose the one that thought would suit Elisa." He turned back to his fiancée. "Elisa I love you with all my heart."

"I love...you to," she finally managed.

"Good evening," Fox said as she came out. "What's all the excitement?"

"Isn't it obvious," Xanatos came up behind his wife. "Goliath just asked Elisa to marry him."

"Unbelievable," Fox said. "Uniting of a Gargoyle and human. That will be different but effective. It will show that Gargoyles aren't evil. I'm surprised Demona isn't here."

"Demona wanted to be alone tonight," Angela came up in her mother's defense. "It's going to take time to heal a broken heart."

"But we are on the right track." Angela turned and seen Demona in the air. "Congratulations. But I would suggest keeping this from the public for now. They are just getting use to us flying in their skies. It might take them over the edge if they here that a human and a Gargoyle is uniting in marriage."

"I agree," Xanatos said. "It could make a world wide panic."

"Yes," Goliath agreed. "Now let us celebrate. Elisa is now part of the clan. Xanatos, Fox, you are welcomed to join."

"We would love to," Fox accepted. "That is why there is food waiting out in the lobby of the castle."

"That used to be the great hall, where everyone ate and danced," Lexington said.

"Oh I forgot. The reason I came out here." Fox turned to the small green Gargoyle. "Would you like to tuck Alex in bed."

"I'd love to," he smiled. He loved being around the Xanatos's baby. It gave him comfort and helped to remember that he wasn't a complete monster than everyone were led to believe. Of course he knew that was now different but it still gave him comfort. Baby Alex loved being around Lexington.

As Lexington left with Fox to the baby's room, everyone else went to the great hall and had their party. Before too long Lex and Fox joined the party. There was music and food. Broadway wouldn't stay away from the tables. After a couple hours, Fox and Xanatos retired for the night but the party continued. When sunrise started to approach, Goliath turned off the music.

"Daybreak is coming," Goliath announced. "Time to get some sleep."

The Gargoyles moaned their disappointment and left for the perches on the castle walls. Elisa followed Goliath to the highest tower.

"How did you enjoy the party?" Goliath asked as he jumped on the edge of the wall.

"It was fine," she said. "You are sneaky. You planned this all along."

"Caught red handed. You can thank Xanatos for that. He helped plan it."

"See you tonight big guy."

"Until tonight," he said just before he turned to stone.

When Goliath was stone, Elisa looked at her ring. With the sun shining the diamonds, it made her finger glow.

"I thought I would find you up here," Xanatos said as he approached her. "Why don't you stay here today? Partying all night must have made you tired?"

Elisa yawned and stretched. "Yes, it did. Thank you."

Elisa turned from the sleeping Gargoyle and followed Xanatos to small spare room. It was simple room that suited her needs. She took a quick shower and headed to bed. She was asleep quickly.

"Be careful my child," Queen Titania said as her voiced was heard throughout the whole room. "You will soon need a lot of help, which I will give."

"Titania, my love. What are you doing here?" Lord Oberon, lord of Avalon, appeared as a shadowy figure beside his wife.

"She saved my daughter's life on a few occasions. The police detective needs protection. She is about to start a journey that will change her life forever."

"Besides being engaged to the Gargoyle? And you want to help her? Interfering with humans isn't permitted."

"Yes that may be so but rules are made to be change. I feel I owe her for all the help she has helped me with. Besides what is about to happen to her is also going to effect my grandson and as a concerned grandparent, I mustn't allow Alexander to be harmed."

"You have a point. Very well you may help the human."

"Come my husband let us leave the woman and help her when she needs it."

As the Avalon rulers left the room another substance entered. The entity didn't even know there had been someone else in the room. "Detective Elisa Faye Maza, the life you know it will stop and continue on with me." it whispered then disappeared.


	5. Lectures

**Lectures**

It had been a week since Goliath's proposal to Elisa. She knew she had to tell her parents but she didn't know how to approach the subject and didn't have time. After her day off, the next week for her was hectic. She didn't even have time to visit her new family. Well she did visit them everyday before her shift started but it was only a few minutes.

The sun still shone bright in the sky and Elisa had decided that she was going to spend the evening with her parents. Tonight was going to be the night of dropping the bomb. As Elisa drove to her parents' home, she kept thinking that it would be good if they were to accept her engagement. But that was wishful thinking.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing," Elisa said as she got out of the car. She went up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Elisa," her mother announced as she opened the door. "It's good to see you. I hear you have been busy this past week."

"Hi Mom," Elisa hugged her mother. Diane Maza escorted her daughter to the living room where Peter Maza was sitting at the couch, watching the afternoon news. "It has been a very busy week. First there was a robbery at the bank, three hookers were arrested for drugs...it has been hectic."

"I would imagine," her father said. "Your flying friends have also been all over the news. They are becoming quite popular. There have also been a few interviews with a couple of them."

"But talking about the Gargoyles isn't what you came here for is it?" Diane asked.

"It depends on how you want to look it." Elisa looked at her parents and took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something that I don't think you're going to like."

"What is it?" Peter asked. "It sounds like it's important. Are you quitting the force?"

"No. But it will affect you and me. Mom you better sit down."

Both Diane and Peter were confused. Diane sat beside her husband as Elisa took a few more deep breaths.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong?" Diane asked.

"Mom. Dad. Something happened to me last week that I hadn't had the time to tell you. I..." She wasn't sure how to put it. "I'm getting married." It wasn't the way she wanted to say it. Of course it wasn't said to whom.

"You're getting married? When did this happen? I didn't even know you were seeing someone," Diane rambled.

Peter crossed his arms and gave a disapproval look. "Why would you consider marrying him?"

Diane looked at Peter questionably. She was confused. Peter knew but she didn't.

"I figure you wouldn't be happy. But Dad Goliath makes me happy."

"Goliath!" Diane squeaked. "You are marrying a Gargoyle? Why? Why would you do something like that?"

"Things like this doesn't happen everyday. But I love him and he loves me. He saved my life on numerous occasions. I even saved his. I don't care if there are no sexual relations with this marriage. I'm marrying him for his friendship, his look on life."

"You think that would be enough?" Peter inquired. "Do you think Goliath could live with that?"

"I know he can. Xanatos already knew this was coming."

"I bet Xanatos put him up to this." Peter got up from the couch and walked over to the window that looked into the street.

"Xanatos had nothing to do with this, except to help Goliath get a ring. When I joined the force, I was putting my life at risk. Goliath knows the dangers I'm in. I would rather die, knowing that I had a family of Gargoyles to leave, instead of a normal family.

"At least if I die, they will know the reasons. Just I will know if they were to die. I watched as friends died in the line of duty and their families asking the why questions. It hurts to know the reasons but I have no authority to say."

"That I can relate to," Peter agreed. "But what can you accomplish by being with these Gargoyles?"

"They are my friends. I love them as if they were my family. I was the one who showed them how this world works. When they first woke, all they knew was the world that was left behind.

"I'm expecting you to agree with my decision but what I am asking is that you keep an opened mind. You both have seen the Gargoyles in action, well Goliath, Angela and Bronx. If it weren't for them, I would have been dead about ten times over.

"Mom, when we were in Africa, if it weren't for Goliath, you're friends would have been killed and we wouldn't have met Anise, the spider trickster. Dad, Xanatos would have captured Coyote if it weren't for Goliath, and you wouldn't have finally embraced Grandpa's beliefs. Goliath has helped us all."

"You have a point," Peter sighed. "Goliath has helped us. But we don't have to like this."

"No but I would like you to be at our wedding." The conversation was going along better than Elisa hoped. They weren't accepting but they weren't excusing.

"Is there a date, yet?" Diane asked as she stood went to Peter.

"No. I haven't even had time to really talk to Goliath since he proposed."

"When did this happen?" Peter asked.

"On my last night off."

"I had better check on supper. Would you like to stay for supper?"

"I would love to."

Diane went into the kitchen as Peter fell silent. A few minutes later Diane called from the kitchen that supper was ready. Silently the two remaining Maza's went into the kitchen. As they sat down for supper, there was a knock at the door. Elisa, who was closest, went and answered and to her surprise, it was her brother.

"Derrick," Elisa said in surprise. Both parents came into the room at the outburst.

"Hello Elisa," Derrick said. He looked past Elisa. "Mom, Dad."

Where both parents were finally comfortable of their son's new appearance, Derrick knew he was welcomed.

Diane smiled. "Would you like some supper?"

"I would love to," Derrick said. Now there was four Maza's for supper.

During supper, Peter ended his silence. "Elisa what do you plan to do?"

"Goliath will probably insist that I move into the castle."

"Why would he do that?" Derrick asked.

"Goliath and Elisa are getting married," Diane said.

"Married?" Derrick questioned, nearly choking on his food. "Wow, when did this happen?"

"Last week," Elisa said. "Goliath even had a ring purchased."

"I can see that," Derrick said. "I suppose Xanatos helped him on that?" As much as he still hated the rich man. He couldn't blame him anymore. He saved Goliath and the others and helped to bring them into the light of the city. Even his kind, the Mutants, was now allowed to walk around the city.

"Yeah he did. By the way, Xanatos is doing research into seeing if the mutation can be reversed."

"Where did I hear that before?" Derrick sort of hissed. "I'm sorry Elisa but I will not trust that man."

"I don't trust him either but he did help us."

"You don't trust the man but you will be willing to live in the castle?" Peter asked.

"Well it's not like I can have Goliath turn to stone in my living room everyday. Xanatos has the best protection at the castle for the Gargoyles. Besides, the castle is big enough, that I won't have to see Xanatos much. He has other things to deal with. Also I can keep an eye on him to make sure he isn't breaking the law again."

"That's a good excuse to live there," Derrick agreed. "Elisa I'm happy for you."

"Derrick," Diane said. "What do you friends call you now?"

"To my friends and the Gargoyles, I'm Talon but to you I'm Derrick."

"Talon? Where did that name come up?" Peter asked.

"I'm actually not quite sure. I mainly like the sound of it," Derrick answered.

When supper was finished Peter and Derrick retreated to the living room, while Elisa and Diane cleared the table and did the dishes. It seemed like a regular family again as if there were no Gargoyles, no mutated Derrick. But everyone knew it wasn't. When the dishes were completed, Diane and Elisa joined the rest of the family in the living room.

"Well I should go, Maggie may wonder where I am."

"You and Maggie seem to be quite close," Diane said.

"Yeah, we are. You could say we are going out."

"Don't be a stranger," Peter said. "Both of you."

"And I don't want any of you to stop seeing just because I may end up living in the castle or because I'm marrying Goliath," Elisa said. "I would like you all to be at our wedding, whenever that will be."

"Elisa you can be sure that Maggie and I will be there," Derrick said. "I always knew something like that was going to end up happening. At least my sister won't be getting her heart ripped out."

Elisa chuckled. "Yeah and if I did date a normal man, he would have had to go through you. And I don't think I would want to see a man with his eyes ripped half way because he treated me unfairly. I have two Gargoyles who will look after me."

"That you do," Derrick agreed. "Well bye for now."

Diane escorted her son to the door and watched him as he climbed the nearest building so he could get height for his wings to catch the wind. When her son was in the air, she closed the door. "I miss him."

"I do too," Elisa said. "But we are who we are. I should actually get going myself. There are a few things I need to do before tomorrow."

* * *

Diane and Peter were resting comfortably in their living room. As much they didn't like the idea of Elisa marrying another being, they couldn't stop her. She was a woman who can make her own decisions and had her own mind.

A knock at the door brought them out of their relaxation. Peter went to the door and to his surprise it was Goliath. It was very strange to see Gargoyles, knock on your door, out in the open.

He sighed and allowed the lavender gargoyle in. "So what do you we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Elisa told me she was coming her tonight. I came here to talk to you personally," Goliath answered. "As a father I know how you feel."

"How could you know how I feel?" Peter questioned.

"When Angela goes out, especially with Demona, her mother, and she's gone too long, I wonder what she is doing. Right now she is trying to stop a war between me and her mother."

"I'm told," Peter said simply.

"Mr. Maza, you're scared for Elisa and I can sympathize. I wish I had gotten to see Angela grow up but I didn't. If I had, she would not call me father and we would not be having this conversation."

"You better not be coming here to get my approval of your up coming wedding."

"On the contrary, I came here to let you know I understand how you feel. I know if Angela were to be interested with a human, I would fear for her safety. There are still some anti-gargoyles out there. How you feel about our union is your decision. I will not try to convince you otherwise. If you disapprove of our marriage, that is your purgative."

"You are saying that you will not try and change our minds even if we don't go to your wedding."

"No."

"I only have one thing to say," Peter announced. "Don't hurt my daughter. I may have another one but she is still in Arizona. So Elisa is all I have left for family here. Derrick is one of you now."

"Yes and I'm going to help in trying to find a cure for him. There is no guarantees that it will ever be found but I'm not going to stop trying."

"Goliath," Diane said. "Why is Elisa special to you?"

Goliath looked at Diane. "She is a wonderful person. I like her personality on life and her understanding towards our traditions. She is our first friend who has never tried to harm us or betray us."

"So you love her because she is your friend and her personality. What were women like back in the old days?" Diane asked.

"Women didn't have a say in what happened in the world. They were to sit back and let the men make the decisions. They were evicted out of the family if they disgraced her family. No woman was able to voice her opinion. Unlike Elisa, I value her opinion and I know you would never disown her."

"That is one thing we agree upon. We love her too much to never speak to her again," Peter said.

"I better go before I'm missed by the clan. Please come by the castle sometime, we would love to see you and to know you better."

"I would like the same," Diane said.

Goliath turned and left the Maza house, the same way Derrick did. As he glided away, Diane knew that her daughter was in good hands even if she didn't like the hands that she was in. But there was no way Diane was going to defy her daughters wishes.


	6. New Officer

**Previously:**

_The Official Welcome_ - "New York is now your home. We will no longer judge you." The Mayor smiled as he brought out his hand for Goliath to shack, which he took with pride. Many cameras were going off as the two-shacked hands.

_Official Announcement_ - "Marry me Elisa." Though she was too speechless she wasn't immovable. She nodded her answer. Goliath stood and took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger. To her surprise the ring fit perfectly.

* * *

**New Officer**

Elisa Maza and her partner Matt Bluestone walked into the police department, with a hooker in handcuffs. She was arrested for being caught with illegal drugs. The woman was pleading that she was innocent. But the evidence was evidence. She was placed in an integration room for questioning.

"So partner," Matt said. "You want to take this one or shall I?"

"I will. For some reason, I believe her. Someone could have placed the drugs on her to cover their own ass."

"Well we'll see what she says in a bit. I'm surprised she hasn't asked for a lawyer yet."

"That's why I'm not convinced that the drugs were hers to begin with."

"Maza. Bluestone," Captain Chavez called. "In my office now."

"Wonder what she wants now?" Elisa questioned. Both of them walked into the captain's office. "You wanted to see us Captain?"

"There is rumors going around that you are wearing an engagement ring," the Captain said.

"I am," she said and showed her the ring.

Matt looked at Elisa and smiled. Though the pairing was off, he was happy for her.

"Who is it?"

"You may not approve but I don't care. We are planning to have a long engagement so everything can sink in." Elisa looked at her Captain as she glared. "Alright. It's Goliath."

"The Gargoyle leader?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I have known him for three years and in that time, I've developed feelings for him and he to me. And we have decided to take the next step, marriage. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. Goliath treats me with respect and they are so few men today who are like that."

"That is true. I hope you know what you are doing. They just became part of the city. We don't need a riot happening because of your union."

"Captain, with all do respect. A riot may break out with or without me marrying Goliath. There are still anti-Gargoyles. But talking about my engagement is not why you asked me in here."

"No. There is a new officer and he needs to be shown the ropes. Maza, I have volunteered you."

"Again. Why is it that you always ask me to show the new officer the ropes?"

"You are my best officer."

"Are you sure this time he is an officer and not another decoy trying to get rid of the Gargoyles?" Matt asked.

"I went and did a background check on him and contacted his last posting. He was just transferred from the 6th Elm Precinct."

"That's in Brooklyn. Who is he?" Elisa asked.

"Detective Ric Valance."

"He's known as one of the best Detectives in that area. How come he was transferred here? Wasn't he doing well over there?" Matt asked.

"Yes and that is the reason he was transferred here. You will continue doing your shift in the evenings. For the time being, Bluestone will be without a partner."

"How long will this last?"

"A week. He just needs to know the neighborhood. Why you're at it might as well introduce him to your friends so he knows the other side of the law enforcement. Valance is waiting for you at the front desk. You're dismissed."

Matt and Elisa walked out of the office. "Well I guess you got our latest catch," Elisa said.

"Just my luck. You might as well take your new partner to the Gargoyles now before going on duty."

"That would be a good idea," she said. She walked out towards the front desk. There standing beside the desk was a tall man with sandy blond hair, bright green eyes and broad shoulders. His brown jacket and black jeans made him good looking.

"I'm Elisa Maza, your new partner," Elisa said to the man, extending her hand for him to shake.

"Ric Valance," he responded. "I hear you're quite the friend to the Gargoyles, guardians of Manhattan."

"Guardians of Manhattan?"

"That is the name everyone from Brooklyn call them."

"Yeah I am. The Captain would like you to meet them so if you don't mind, I'll introduce you to them before starting our shift."

"Sure."

* * *

At the top of the Eyrie building, Elisa and Ric arrived. Only one of the Gargoyles was standing guard, Hudson. It was natural for him to watch the castle, since he was the oldest one. He didn't find his skills were as useful anymore. He'd rather watch the castle then go out on patrol.

Elisa smiled. "Hudson."

Hudson turned to the sound. "Lass, you've stopped by." He quickly noted Elisa's companion. Who's the lad?"

"For the next week, he's my new partner. He just transferred from Brooklyn. Meet Ric Valance."

"Ric, this is Hudson. The oldest Gargoyle and was once the leader of the clan."

"You sound Scottish," Ric said.

"Aye. That I am."

"You Gargoyles are quite famous in Brooklyn. You have a name over there 'Guardians of Manhattan'."

"That's an usual name for us," another voice responded from the sky.

"Goliath," Elisa said cheerfully as she looked up and saw her future husband glide to the ground. "This is my new partner for the next week. Ric Valance."

"Hello," he said and extended his hand for Ric to shack. "I am Goliath, leader of the clan."

Ric hesitated at first. "Your name suits your height," he said.

"Where are the others?" Elisa asked.

"On patrol," Goliath answered. "I had just received a call that you were on your way here with a visitor."

"Speaking of patrol," Elisa said. "We should get going."

"Yeah we should. It's nice meeting both of you," Ric said. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

Elisa and Ric turned and headed for the elevators that led to ground level. While waiting for the elevator, Elisa saw Owen walk by. Neither said a word but nodded their greeting. When the two Detectives entered the elevator and the doors were closed, Ric turned to Elisa.

"May I ask why you didn't say hi to that man?"

"Owen and I don't always get along. He's Xanatos's right hand man."

"David Xanatos?"

"The one and only. He owns this building."

"Wow. I've always wanted to meet Xanatos. I know he has a record and all but..."

"But nothing. I really don't like him or his wife."

"Why?"

"Well for one they turned my family upside down and I don't know if I can ever forgive him. Mind you, for the most part, I just tolerate him. He has been generous. And he took care of the Gargoyles when the Quarrymen arrived."

"What did he do?"

Elisa went silent.

"O...kay," he said. "Let's change subject then. Where are we going?"

"To the Quarrymen's old hideout. The Captain wants it checked out for activity."

"I don't think they would stay in the same spot after over three quarters of their group have been arrested."

"That maybe so. But Castaway's men always likes to keep us on our toes."

When the elevator stopped on the main floor, both Detectives exited and left the building. Just as they got outside, two men in dark masks were trying to destroy Elisa's car. Elisa grabbed for her gun.

"Police. Freeze!" she yelled.

Both men looked up. When they did, Elisa got a good look of the logo on the shirt and it was the logo of the Quarrymen.

"The Gargoyle lover," one of them said.

"Let's beat it!" the other said to his partner.

They both started running in different directions. Elisa quickly ran off, chasing the one who was closest to her. Ric headed off in the other direction to catch the other one. Within moments, he caught up to the guy but was just out of hands reach. He placed his gun back in the holster and jumped.

The jump was pretty high for an average man, but this guy was in good shape. He tackled the Quarryman, making him slam into the ground, with a thud.

"You're under arrest," Ric said as he handcuffed the man.

"That was a big jump," Elisa said from behind. "You are as amazing as the papers say."

"Thanks," Ric said. "Didn't get the other?"

"No. A van came up beside him and drove away. I didn't even have time to get the license plate. If I have the Gargoyles here, he wouldn't have gotten away."

"Do you know, I find you depend on those creatures an awful lot."

"Well in all out reality, they are the ones who have made my job a lot easier. It became a breeze when I brought in criminals. That is why I never accepted awards for bravery and such. I felt I didn't deserve them because it wasn't all me who got them. The best time was when Tony Dracon was finally able to stay behind bars."

"I heard about his arrest. That was something. The 23rd Precedent brings down the best mob leader of New York. That is what the title said in the paper. In fact I kept that article."

"Well it seems, I was your idol and you were mine," Elisa chuckled. "Goliath and Broadway helped me that day. I was even undercover and they caught on it and played along."

"It seems so. Let's get this guy behind bars and maybe learn something about their new hideout."

"And I have the perfect way to making him talk."

"You're going to get the Gargoyles aren't you?"

"You bet. Goliath would love to interrogate this one. Just give me a few minutes." Elisa went back inside to the Wyvern Castle to speak to her fiancé.

Ric stayed outside and placed the man in the backseat of the car and then inspected Elisa's car for damage. When he found a few scratches and dents, he figured it would be nothing to fix, he got into the car and waited for the woman. He marveled at the woman's courage about being friend's with the flying beasts in public. But he knew the adventures of getting rid of the Gargoyles were far from over.


	7. Quarrymen Return

**Quarrymen Return**

Just as planned, Elisa had Goliath to follow her to the police station to interrogate the Quarryman. Just one look at Goliath had put all loyalty to the Quarrymen out the window. The man was more afraid of Goliath than what the new Quarryman leader would do. Goliath was surprised at how easily it was to get the information out of him. Even Elisa was surprised. She predicted the man would sing like a bird but not that quick.

The information told, turned out to be not as good as they thought. There was no new hideaway as of yet and the Quarrymen were all over the place, hiding in warehouses, abandoned buildings, down by the waterfront and even in the sewers.

Elisa knew that she couldn't go to all the places where the Quarrymen could have been hiding especially since some of the places the Quarrymen would have been hiding were areas where the homeless spent their time.

When Elisa had a chance for a break, she went up to the roof to get some air and to her surprising eyes; Goliath was also on the roof.

"I thought you left," she said.

"I was going to but the confession from the Quarryman has left too many questions."

"I know what you mean. He took one glimpse at you and sang like a bird. It was too fast for my liking."

Goliath turned to her. "Contact Xanatos. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Sure. Maybe you…"

"No. I will not live in fear of these men." He knew what she was going to say before getting it completely out. "The Gargoyles have never lived in fear of humans why should we stop now."

"Your right. I'm just worried about you. We are, after all, getting ready to plan a wedding. And I don't need my happiness short lived."

Goliath wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She went easily into his arms. "Alright. I'll be careful. I'll stay up here until you speak to Xanatos. Perhaps having someone to talk to on the way the back to the castle might not be a bad idea either."

Elisa smiled at the way Goliath basically said to get a couple of the Gargoyles to come. "Well I should get back inside. My break is almost over."

"I'll be waiting," he said gently. He wanted to kiss her but couldn't take the risk of being spied on. One thing the police nor the Gargoyles needed was Elisa and Goliath's engagement to be announced all over the media.

Elisa reluctantly pulled away from Goliath and headed to the roof access door to return back to work. When Goliath was alone, he turned back to staring at the city.

"What are they up to?" he asked himself. "John Castaway is in prison. So who is the new leader? And why are they spread out everywhere."

Goliath was too deep in thought that he didn't even hear anyone coming up to him.

"Mind if we talk?"

Goliath turned and saw Matt. "Not at all."

"I hear you and Elisa are getting married," Matt said. He watched Goliath nod. "Well you better take care of her. She is like a sister you know."

"I know. What brings you up here?"

"Elisa asked me to come up here. She said that Hudson and Talon are on their way."

"Talon." Goliath turned to the detective. "When did he show up?"

"Apparently after you left the castle, him and his gang arrived. Elisa said the Quarryman confessed too quickly."

"And he didn't give us any good information. There are Quarrymen through the city and there's no leader."

"There has to be a leader. Why else would two of them try and damage Elisa's car?"

"The better question is who helped the other one escape. Elisa didn't even have time to get the license plate."

"I'm not sure I like this new officer," Matt said, changing the subject.

"I agree. I get a weird feeling around him. Like he's not telling everything but he checks out. He is from Brooklyn and I've read that he's good too."

"Too good if you ask me. He reminds me a lot like one of those Marvel superheroes."

"Well we might as well not dwell on it too much. Elisa is only with him to show him around. After a week, you two will be back as a team."

"And that I can hardly wait," Matt said. "We are good together as a team. Before I knew you, I had wondered why Elisa never accepted any awards for bravery. And I know, it's because if it weren't for you and your clan, half the criminals wouldn't be in jail."

"Yes that is true. She always would tell me when she had to go to a gathering and ended up winning an award but not accept it."

Matt looked into the sky and saw two Gargoyles preparing to land. "Well it looks like your friends have arrived."

Goliath looked. "Well you better get back to work. It's nice speaking to you even though Elisa wanted you up here to keep an eye on me until they arrived."

Matt smiled and shrugged. "Anything for a friend." He turned and left the roof.

"Are you ready to head back?" Talon asked as he touched down. Hudson was just one step behind him.

"Yes. Hudson." He turned to his trusted friend. "Where are the others?"

"When Elisa phoned and told us what was up, I had everyone return to the castle. They should be there by the time we get back."

"Good. Let's go." Goliath jumped into the air, as did the other two, spreading out his wings to allow the wind to catch them and carry him up into the air.

"Why would you want everyone to return?" Talon asked.

"I have a feeling that one of them may be watching us. And at the right moment try and strike us down."

"But with you being part of society you have the same rights as the humans do."

"That may be so Talon," Hudson responded. "But we Gargoyles are not ones to take things lying down. We fight our own battles without help. We just help humans fight their battles."

"That is a weird law."

"True. But it has been with the Gargoyles as far back as when we were first created," Goliath said.

"Created?" Talon questioned. "Like us?"

"Not completely," Hudson answered. "Gargoyles were created by magic to protect. A few thousand years ago, a powerful wizard created our kind. His king wanted something protect his castle and family."

"And protection is part of the spell?"

"It started out that way," Goliath said. "But later through the centuries, it became the Gargoyle way."

The rest of the way to the castle was silent. When they reached the castle, Goliath breathed a sigh of relief. They made it without incident.

"What's going on?" Lexington asked as he approached his leader. His rookery brothers and Angela were right behind him.

"Elisa almost had her car ruined by the Quarrymen a little while ago," Goliath answered. "She has one of them in custody; however, his confession has got me wondering. We must be careful and stay on our toes. Let someone know where you at all times."

"Father," Angela said. "Why don't we carry around the communicators and keep them on when we're on patrol at all times like we did tonight. This way we'll know when someone is in danger."

"Good idea Angela. The rest of you take the rest of the night off."

"I should get going myself," Talon said. "The people down in the Labyrinth may get worried."

"Nonsense," Hudson said. "They know where you are."

"That maybe so but I've been hearing rumors that Fang might be back."

"Hasn't he been missing since my mother found out that Thailog had used her?" Angela asked.

"Yes. By the way how are you getting along with her?" Talon turned to Goliath.

"Better than we have been in a long time. But I get this feeling that she is just being friendly because of Angela."

"Father, I've said many times that she isn't putting on a show this time. She really wants to turn a new leaf."

"I know. But a truce between the humans and us doesn't happen overnight when it comes to a thousand years of anger and vengeance. Demona has those emotions since Princess Katherine left her castle, taking you and your rookery brothers and sisters with her."

"But she knows that she doesn't need to live in fear. That is one emotion that she never talks about. She fears death."

"But she can't be killed," Brooklyn said. "The only way she can die is by killing MacBeth. And he's even turned over a new leaf."

"Especially since King Arthur is still alive and that Griff is now with him as his right hand man," said Broadway.

Lexington looked up at his leader. "When do you plan to get married?"

"That's a good question," piped Brooklyn. "Will it be a tradition human wedding or a Gargoyle mating ritual?"

Goliath chuckled as his warriors. "Probably a human wedding. Elisa and I haven't really discussed much on it and now she has a temporary partner for the next week."

"What's his name?" Angela asked.

"He's from Brooklyn. Ric Valance."

"Ric Valance!" Broadway said. "He's a hero in that area."

"That's what I've been reading and heard," said Goliath. "If you excuse me. I'm going to talk to Xanatos. See if there's anything he can do about the Quarrymen."

"I'm going to find Maggie and Claw. We need to head back to our base," Talon said.

"Maggie and Claw are both in the library," Broadway said.

"Good."

The Rookery brothers watched their leader and Elisa's brother head inside. Hudson remained outside for a few more minutes before heading in as well. The trio knew exactly where he was headed. He was heading off to the little den that was made specially for the Gargoyles.

* * *

When Elisa's duty shift was over. She headed straight for home. She was too tired to see the Gargoyles. She couldn't wait for her next day off. She was going to start planning her wedding with Goliath.

As she unlocked her door and stepped in, she noticed something was amiss. She took a quick sweep of the living room and noticed a huge dark shadow in the middle of the room. She didn't even turn of the light as she walked toward the figure, with a smile.

The figure opened his arms when she was near him and cuddled her.

"Tired," he said.

"Very," she said. "After you left. A couple Quarrymen tried to break their friend out. Before they got to the door, Ric tackled them. Now all three are in jail."

"There's more going on than he told us."

"Was there any problems on your way back?"

"No. And there was nothing when I came here."

"As much as it's not a good idea to come here. I'm glad you did." She raised her head and was barely able to make out his face. One thing was clear, she was able to see the fangs of his teeth and she noticed that he was smiling.

Before she could utter another word, his head swiftly bent down and caught her in a loving kiss. When he pulled away, she cuddled closer to him and rested her head against his chest.

"I could fall asleep like this," she whispered.

Goliath picked her up and carried her easily to her bedroom. "Get changed," he simply said and left the room.

Elisa groaned but was happy enough to change. Knowing where everything was, she changed quickly in the dark. Day was starting to approach. A few minutes later, Goliath walked back in and cuddled his fiancée. Without saying a word, he picked her up again.

He was about to place her on the bed, but she quickly moved her head up and kissed him passionately. The move almost made him loose his balance. He couldn't do more than kiss her back and keep a strong hold of her.

When she pulled away, he quickly but gently placed her in bed. "Cheat," he whispered.

Elisa smiled. She was half a sleep. "I love you."

"As I love you. Get your rest. I must leave. Day is fast approaching." He gave her a quick kiss on the head and headed out. Before shutting the door, he turned back to find her asleep. He smiled then shut the door. He quietly moved to the opened window and jumped into the morning sky, getting to the castle in time to jump up on his perch for the day's rest.

* * *

_Author's Notes: The Gargoyles being created from a wizard is my idea. In later chapters, way later, there will be a complete explanation of the complete Gargoyle heritage. The title for it will be called 'heritage'. Heritage was what gave this idea to write this whole story in the first place. It originally was suppose to be a short story but then I later decided that it would be better to get a background for heritage instead of giving a brief explanation of what happened since the end of Gargoyles._


	8. Beginnings of Plans

**Beginnings of Plans**

It was near sunset when Elisa went to visit Castle Wyvern. As she entered the lobby of the Eerie building, the security guard stood from behind his desk in center of the room. He smiled and nodded as she walked by. No words were needed. She knew her place as he knew his. She was welcomed at the building no matter the time. She entered the elevators and received her silent ascend up to the top of the building which came to the lobby of the Castle Wyvern. The lobby was once the Dinning hall for the inhabitants of the castle.

Upon her arrival, Owen waited. When she stepped off the elevator, Owen silently escorted her to the top of the parapets of the castle. It was a tradition the two of them shared. When they reached the tallest tower, Elisa broke silence.

"You know you don't have to escort me here every time I come."

"I know," Owen answered. "But you know yourself, habits are hard to break."

"A habit you got into since you began your life as Owen Burnet. I know you are really the prankster Puck."

Owen turned to her. "So you know my true identity? When did you learn this?"

"Since the Gargoyles came back to the castle. So what's it like having to be trapped in a human form?"

"Frankly Detective, it's annoying. But you do know that I'm not completely grounded to human."

"I know that all to well. I've been told that you are the guardian to Alexander and if his life is in danger, you will once again be able to be your true self. I guess you shouldn't have ignored the call of the Gathering."

"How do you know about that?" he snapped.

Elisa smiled. "Did I strike a nerve?"

Owen straightened his back and pushed up his glasses. "No."

Elisa turned from Owen. "Don't you have more important things to do?"

"Good day, Detective." Owen turned and walked back into the castle.

"Finally, alone," she said to herself. "She looked up to the stone statue of her husband to be. "We have much to talk about big guy."

Elisa leaned over the side to watch the sun go down. She found it so peaceful being so high up. She could barely here the constant sirens below and the best part was, she could not hear the sounds of tires squealing across the pavement or busy cars passing by the building. It was complete bliss.

Her bliss of quiet was cut off when she heard cracking. She looked up to see the sun was now completely down and the Gargoyles were waking from their stone sleep. She stood back until all stone shards were no longer flying in all directions.

She walked over to the large lavender Gargoyle. "Hey big guy."

The Gargoyle in question turned and quickly had a brood smile. "Elisa, I've missed you."

He quickly got off his perch and grabbed the small woman, clasping her close to his warm body. One would think after being stone for several hours that a Gargoyle body would be chilled but they weren't. They were as warm as the afternoon sun in the summer.

"I'm sure you have," she responded as she was placed back on her feet.

"What brings you up here?"

"Can't I visit my husband to be?"

Goliath laughed. "Of course you can but shouldn't you be home getting some rest."

"I'm not too worried, I have tomorrow. The week is now over, so now I can go back on my normal shift. So I have tomorrow off and then back to busting cases at night."

"It will be nice. It's been lonely without you there at night. Matt is a good unofficial partner but he is not as good as one woman I know."

Elisa smiled, "Well I'm back with the good action."

"Let's say hi to the others." Goliath grasped her hand, linking with his arm before venturing into the castle. When they reached the dining room, the rest of the Gargoyles were seating down to breakfast.

"Guess who has come to see us," Goliath announced as he walked in.

"Elisa!" Angela exclaimed. "We haven't seen you much. We've missed you during our patrols."

"I've heard. Today was my last day on day shift so I have tomorrow off to rest up, then it will be back to business as usual."

"That's great," Brooklyn cheered. "Got time for breakfast?"

"Sure why not," Elisa agreed. "What are you cooking?"

"We're having something different this time. Earlier today Xanatos had a big dinner prepared and there's lots left for us," Broadway smiled.

Elisa chuckled. "Turkey with all the trimmings?"

"It's duck," Owen answered as he walked in. "Will you be staying for dinner Detective Maza?"

"Yes. I haven't had duck in years."

"Well let's eat," Broadway announced.

After breakfast was over with, Goliath set up the patrol units and they went on their way. Angela and Brooklyn took the east end while Broadway and Lexington went west end. Hudson was going to help Matt patrol. When it was just Goliath and Elisa, they took a peaceful stroll around the castle.

When they reach the library, Goliath's favorite room, Elisa decided it was time for the two to have a discussing about the upcoming wedding. "Goliath, we need to discuss plans."

"I agree. While the others on patrol, there will be no one to bother us. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well for one what do…what did your clan do when you'd take a mate?"

"You mean was there any sort of ceremony or ritual? Yes. It was just an exchange of tokens of sort. Demona and I were the ones who started it. It was when Princess Katherine's parents married. We watched from the windows of the chapel and thought it was nice seeing an exchange of rings. Demona and I did the same and then encouraged others to as well."

"Wasn't that when Hudson was leading the clan?"

"Yes. Why do you ask about rituals?"

"I wanted to know so I can keep in mind of the Gargoyle way."

"Elisa, my love, if you want a real human wedding, with a white dress and trimmings, by all means plan one. Just don't expect me to where a tuxedo."

Elisa outright laughed. "It would really hard to make one to fit around your tail."

Goliath also laughed.

"Excuse me," Owen announced himself. "But there are couple visitors who wish to see Detective Maza."

"Who would want to see me?" Elisa asked. No sooner were the words out when she gasped to see her mom and dad.

"What a pleasant surprise," Goliath answered. "Welcome to Castle Wyvern."

"Thank you, Goliath," Peter said. "This is a big castle for being on top of a skyscraper."

"This castle is actually over 1000 years old?" Diane asked.

"Yes. My clan shared this castle with the humans who lived here."

"What happened to your clan?" Diane asked.

"They were killed during the day by Vikings who took the Captain of the Guards as their ally. The Captain tried to protect my kind but he couldn't. He just wanted to scare the people who lived in the castle. Of course Demona also played a part in it as well."

"Demona, she is mother of your daughter, Angela?" Peter asked.

"Yes. But wounds are starting to heal with Demona. If it weren't for Angela, the wounds would forever be opened."

"That's sad," Diane answered as she took a seat on a half rounded sofa. Goliath and Elisa sat at one end while her parents sat in the other. "What about the people who lived here?"

"Before they left, the Magus thought the Princess was killed so he turned the surviving clan to stone. I asked to be turned to stone and asked her to take of the eggs that were soon to hatch. After the massacre, Princess Katherine took her people to her Uncle's castle. She took care of the eggs like they were her own."

"And Princess Katherine is still alive after all these centuries. How has she survived?"

"Mom, we met Princess Katherine on a mystical island called Avalon. When we were there, she told us the story of how her Uncle was murdered and she ended up being forced to marry the murderer. On the eve of her wedding, she, the Magus, a little boy and the unhatched eggs, left the castle. The Magus used one last spell from The Grimnorum Achinorum, which took them to Avalon. And the reason why she's still alive is for one day here it's only one hour there."

"I see." Diane decided to stop with her twenty questions. "Dear, your father and I have had a long talk and we decided that if we can accept Derek for who he has become, we can accept you marrying Goliath."

"You mean that?" Elisa smiled. She stood and walked over to her parents. She first hugged her mom then her dad.

"Elisa," Peter said. "We're happy for both of you and would be proud to be at your wedding. And I'll be there to walk you down the isle. That is if there will be isle to walk down."

"That is just what Elisa and I were discussing when you arrived. If Elisa wants a traditional human custom wedding, then she'll have one."

"Have you guys planned anything else?" Diane rushed out. She was now getting excited. This would be the first wedding in the Maza family.

"Slow down, Mom," Elisa chuckled. "We haven't even gotten that far yet. Besides Goliath and I would like to have a long engagement so things can settle down."

"That's understandable," Peter agreed. "With all those Anti-Gargoyles and the fact that the Mayor has made them official citizens of New York."

"Even if you are going to have a long engagement, you should start thinking about the plans. Like are you going to hire a wedding planner? Who will be bridesmaids? Are you planning on bridesmaids? Who will cater? When should the wedding be? How many guests will there be? Should it be a theme? Of course it will be after dark…"

"Diane," Peter butted in. "Slow down. Elisa hasn't had time to even discuss things with her fiancé. You must at least allow her to have some time to talk about it before you go parading in on their parade."

Diane looked at her husband then to Elisa who was now sitting beside her. "Sorry, dear. I just got a little head of myself. This will be the first wedding for one of my children and hopefully not the last. And I want everything to be perfect."

"Mom," Elisa smiled. "I would be happy if I just get married by justice of the peace but I'm not planning that. And to answer some of your questions, I'm not going to hire a wedding planner. It will be a small wedding with close friends. I'll get the cook here in the castle to cater. And the rest I can't tell you, yet."

"Elisa, why don't you show your parents around the castle," Goliath suggested. "I'm going to head out and help Hudson and Matt patrol."

"You sure you don't mind," Elisa said.

"Why would I mind? This is your parents first time here and it's advisable for you're to give the grand tour. You could also let them know what certain rooms used to be."

"Ok. Mom, Dad, if you follow me." Elisa walked out with her parents in tow.

* * *

It took Elisa a little over three hours to give her parents the tour. She started from the courtyard of the castle grounds and worked her way up to the tallest tower. When her parents had a view of the city from the parapets, they were amazed.

"Elisa, this is amazing," Diane breathed.

"I know. It's one of my favorite spots. Well besides this is Goliath's normal perch. But the view is lovely and it's quieter up here. Not even a park is this quiet. The only thing that's missing up here is the sound of birds."

"But this is one way to get away from the noise of the city," Peter said.

"Where do the other Gargoyles perch?" Diane asked.

"Sometimes they are up here with Goliath, sometimes Goliath will go down to the next level, which is where the others mostly sleep. Once in a while, they'll perch on other walls but not often. It still brings back too many memories of when they lived a thousand years ago."

"It takes a long time for wounds to heal, and sometimes they never heal," Peter said. "I speak from experience."

"Everyone does things they regret," a voice responded high in the air.

Elisa looked up to see the one female Gargoyle who caused Goliath pain. "Demona. What brings you here tonight?"

"To see if Angela was here or is she on patrol?"

"She's with Brooklyn. They should be back soon. They usually skim across the city, come back and then head out again to do a more thorough patrol," Elisa answered.

"I'll wait for her in the courtyard." Demona then landed on the ground.

"Demona meet my parents, Diane and Peter Maza. Mom, Dad, this is Demona."

"We're told you're on a long road to heal," Peter said cautiously.

Demona snorted.

"Demona," Elisa warned. But turned to her parents. "She's not very comfortable around humans."

Demona turned. "I'll be in the courtyard." She quickly swung her wings out and leaped off the building, gliding down to the low level of the castle.

"Sorry about that," Elisa apologized.

"She doesn't seem to be very nice," Peter crossed his arms.

"Yeah but she's trying. If she doesn't, she'll lose her daughter forever and that's something she doesn't want."

"I can see her point," Diane said. "It was real hard to cope with Derek's new…life but we adjusted."

"That was an adjustment for everyone," Elisa said. "So how's Beth?"

"Beth is doing fine," Peter said. "She's coming home for a visit. She'll be arriving by plane tomorrow. And yes she knows about your engagement."

* * *

While Demona waited in the courtyard for her daughter, she watched Elisa talk to her parents. It angered her to learn that strange humans knew of her betrayal and greed. But at least they didn't condemn her. Demona didn't have to wait long before Angela and Brooklyn arrived back.

"Mother!" Angela yelled as she came out of the sky.

"Angela," Demona smiled. "How are you?"

"Fine. Brooklyn and I just returned from our short patrol."

"I was told," Demona said. "The Detective's parents are here."

"I've always wanted to see them again."

"I'm going to talk to Elisa," Brooklyn said. He quickly turned and walked away. Though there was a truce between the clan and Demona, his grudge towards the Gargoyle would never change. She used him to get to Goliath and he wasn't sure if he'd ever forgive her.

Angela looked at her mother, "It will take a long time. He's never really told me what you did that angered him."

"It's nothing worth mentioning. I hurt him and I'd like to leave it at that. If he wants to tell you, he will. The whole clan knows."

"I know, and sometimes it's nerve wracking. They know what happened but they won't tell me all that has happened since their time of waking. Especially when the events evolve around you."

"For a long time, I blamed Elisa Maza for turning Goliath against me but it was actually me."

"Mother, as much as I want to visit with you, I can't. Brooklyn and I have to head back out again. We just came back to get a couple things then head back out again."

"Elisa said you skim across the city first then go back and do the patrol again."

"Yeah, it was something that Goliath wanted."

"Well you better get going," Demona opened her arms, which Angela quickly walked into them. "Ask Goliath if you can take tomorrow night off. I'd like to spend some time with you."

"I'll see what I can do." Angela moved away from her mother and she watched as Demona walked away.

She walked over to where the gates to the Castle. She half turned. "Shut the door behind me. Before I lost my alliance with Xanatos, he had the doors unsealed so I may be able to leave without having to climb walls."

Demona pulled the lock off the door and swung the doors opened with a huge creek. Something Demona would fix. In the days when the castle was on the ground, the Gargoyles had no reason to exit the castle from the doors, but since the castle was so high up, it was just as easy to go through the doors as it was to just climb the walls.

Angela walked to the doors and closed them when Demona was out of sight. She then went into the castle to find Brooklyn. She easily found Brooklyn with Elisa and her parents.

"Hey Elisa," Angela called.

"Demona gone?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes. So you met Elisa's parents?"

"Yup. Goliath isn't here he went off with Matt and Hudson. I just reached him with the radio and he knows our situation."

"Good let's get back out there."

"Angela," Elisa said. "Could I have a moment with you."

"Sure."

Elisa and the female Gargoyle walked into the next room. When they were out of hearing shot of her parents, Elisa spoke.

"I don't know when the wedding will be but I was wondering if you would like to be part of the wedding party?"

"What's a wedding party?"

"You know the movie we watched a while back, 'Runaway Bride' and with one of the weddings that didn't happen, she had a few girls to stand beside her?"

"Yeah. I thought that movie was neat, it really showed me some strange points about humans."

"Well those girls are classified as part of the wedding party."

"You're asking me to stand up with you when you marry father?" She watched Elisa smile. She smiled too. "I'd love to."

"Good. Well you better get Brooklyn and go. Tell Goliath that I'm heading for home. I'm leaving with my parents."

"Ok. See you tomorrow night. That is if you're coming."

"I know you probably will ask Goliath if you can have tomorrow off to spend some time with Demona. But before you go with her, you'll see me."

Angela walked back into the lobby with Elisa in tow. When the two Gargoyles left, Elisa silently escorted her parents to the elevators where Owen was waiting.

"Good night," Owen answered.

* * *

"Well this is a slow night," Matt said.

"Every time you say that, you get a call," Goliath said through the radio.

Matt chuckled. "So is Elisa back."

"Yes, she has tomorrow night off and then it will be back to business."

"I hate it when the captain separates us. We make a good team with you guys of course. Any Wedding plans?"

"Beginnings of plans. We didn't get far as her parents arrived. So I decided to help you out. Wait!"

"What is it?" Matt rushed out.

"I see a woman being chased by a couple guys, if you ask me…"

"Rapists," Matt finished. "Let's move."

Goliath and Hudson picked up their speed. They predicted where the lady was heading and quickly landed on the ground. They weren't waiting long before the girl came running down an alleyway. They stood in darkened corner.

"Somebody help me!" she screamed. She abruptly stopped running just before running into a large Gargoyle.

"Don't hurt me," she trembled.

"I'm not here to hurt you."

"There you are bitch," one of the two men grinned.

"All we want is a little fun. We won't hurt you, unless you force us too."

"Ye will not be hurting anyone," Hudson said from the shadows beside the woman.

"Who said that!" the second growled.

"We did." Goliath stepped out followed by Hudson.

The two men suddenly trembled in fear. "Oh shit," the first said. They started to back up.

"Ye know ye won't get far, so why don't ye surrender." Hudson brought out his sword to emphasis his meaning.

They turned in time only see two cops standing behind him with the guns raised.

"Freeze!" Matt yelled. "You're under arrest."

Goliath walked towards the men. He grabbed them by the scruff of the their jackets so they wouldn't get away. "That was easy," Goliath smiled.

"Thanks," the girl said. She grasped her long brown hair and pulled it into a ponytail with an elastic that was on her wrist.

When the cops had the men in custody, Goliath turned to the girl. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken," she said. "You do help people."

"We have been for a couple years now," Hudson answered.

"Miss," Matt interrupted. "If you would please follow me downtown so we can take a statement of this action."

The girl nodded.

"If it's all right," Goliath suggested. "I can take the girl to the police station."

The girl's eyes sparkled. "I'd love to. I always wanted to know what it would be like to fly."

Goliath grasped her arms and began to climb the nearest wall. Hudson wasn't long in following him. When they were high enough and knew the air currents were strong, they jumped off the wall. The girl gave a slight gasped.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you."

"I trust you. It's just that it startled me is all."

"I've had that reaction a few times. Tell what is your name?"

"Lilly. I'm from Canada. But I'm been living here in the city for the past six years."

"Well Lilly, I'm called Goliath, leader of the Gargoyles."

"So you're the leader. At least the papers aren't lying about your stature. Are you the biggest?"

"Yes. For someone who was almost a victim, ye are calm."

"I've been a victim before," Lilly said sadly. "And I will not allow it to run my life. I'm just glad you were in the neighborhood when you were. So what is your name?"

"They call me Hudson."

"When you have given the police your statement, would you like a lift home?" Goliath asked.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No. Gargoyles are there to protect."

"And that is a very good tradition. When I was little, I used to love reading up on, what I thought was mystical Gargoyles. When I moved out on my own, I used to collect Gargoyle figurines but my ex-boyfriend, destroyed them all when I went to visit my parents for a weekend."

"Was he the possessive type?" Hudson asked.

"Too possessive. He always wanted to know what I was doing, where I was going and who I hung out with. Some of those figurines I really liked."

"I'm glad you got away from him. I may have only been here for three years, but I've seen much."

"Well we're at the police station. I'm going to land now."

"Ok." Lilly watched closely as Hudson landed on the roof while Goliath landed. She watched how he glided down and when he neared the ground, he curled his legs in for landing. His wings flapped a little, barely disturbing anything on the ground. She was able to feel the muscles move while he landed. When he was on the ground, he bent down to allow Lilly off his back.

"Thanks."

Goliath bowed. "I'm glad to be of service to my lady. I'll be on the roof with Hudson. Detective Bluestone knows me so when your statement is complete, he can escort you to the roof."

Lilly smiled. "Thanks again."

Goliath watched the woman walk into the station. When she was gone, he made his way up to the roof to wait for her.


	9. Oberon's Portal

**Oberon's Portal**

An old woman sat in a rocker, in a small room, reading a book from the library. It was her favorite thing to do since her longest, dearest friend past away. She knew he would pass on but figured it would have been from old aged. Since it was in the middle of day, her adopted children were not awake. Normally she wasn't in the room, until near bedtime. She'd spend about an hour reading a book.

This small room had a window with the long, thick, green curtains drawn closed. A small fireplace sat in the corner, with the rocker sitting off to the side so the fire glow of the fire would give light to read.

The door to the room creaked opened, bringing in a middle age man. "What are you doing, my love," he said, with a heavy Scottish accent, as he walked into the room. "The sun is still quite high in the sky. You usually don't come in here until after dark."

The woman turned to the sound of the voice. "I know but I feel sad today and I didn't want to bother you." Her voice was also thick with a Scottish accent.

"Bother me." The man walked into the room and over to the curtain closed window. He pulled the curtain for the sun to pour in. "Why would you bother me?"

The woman squinted her eyes to allow her eyes adjust. "Ever since Angela left, I have been thinking of the past. Much time has past since my father passed away and yet to me it feels as though it's only been 60 years."

"You were only a young woman when your father passed. But looked at what you gained. You said yourself that you used to believe the Gargoyles were a threat and it took until the castle was pillaged to realize the error of your ways."

"I blamed the Gargoyles for my father's death. I owe Goliath so much."

"Don't beat yourself up," the man said. "He lives and has been able to move on, just as we have. If we hadn't left, you would have married a man who murdered your uncle."

"Even that seems not that long ago. So much time has gone by but yet not enough."

"Katherine, what has brought this all on? Couple of hours ago, you seemed very cheery."

"I don't know. When you went to check on the Gargoyles, I started feeling sad."

"I have a solution," a voice said.

Katherine and Tom turned to sound and saw Tatiana, Lady of Avalon.

"What brings you over?" Tom asked.

Tatiana ignored the man for the moment. "I could allow you to visit Goliath in New York."

"You could do that?" Katherine exclaimed. "Is that a good idea? I do not know that world. Only from what I've seen when the Archmage came and what Elisa had."

"Princess Katherine, you have lost a life and gained a new one. You have gone through what most would read in fairy tales or dream of. You have gone from owning a castle to being forced to marry to taking refuge here on Avalon. Lord Oberon gave you access to stay on the island. Now I wish to give you something."

"Why would you want to help us?" Tom asked.

This time Tatiana did not ignore the man. She turned to him. "Something is about to occur and Goliath will need much support. I do not know what is about to happen but I know it will change everyone lives, including mine and yours."

"That world is so different than what I knew. From what Tom has told me when he was there to get Goliath, it's a dangerous world."

Tatiana turned back to the princess. "I will admit poverty and fighting has never stopped but life has evolved to better needs. There are new illnesses but the illnesses you knew of, do not exist anymore. Women have a say in the world and they have their own mind and voice."

Katherine thought for a moment. "Well, ever since meeting Elisa, I have been curious of how she became such a strong willed woman who will fight. And through her, I have come to learn that magic has turned into what is called science."

"I should also let you know that Elisa and Goliath have taken a big step into their friendship."

"What kind of step?" Katherine asked.

"They are to be married," Tatiana stated.

"Married!" Tom blurted. "Is that even possible for a human and Gargoyle?"

"Elisa has decided that having a life with a human will not fulfill her life. And Goliath came to the same realization. The two are close friends and love each other as much as a normal couple can. They don't care if they can't mate there's more to life than that."

"I don't know if we should leave the Gargoyles here unprotected," Katherine said.

"They can go as well. I'm sure Goliath and the rest of the clan would love to see their rookery children. Rookery children they have never gotten to meet, with the exception of Angela, who is being acquainted with her mother and helping her to come to terms of her wicked ways."

"Demona! But I thought she was cast out from the clan?" Tom said.

"She was but through Angela, she has started her healing process," Tatiana smiled. "Demona is going to become a very reliable asset to the clan in the end. With her ability to be human in day and Gargoyle at night, she will be a big help. If you wish to go to New York and see what has become of your castle, come to the throne room. Oberon and myself will be there."

"Thank you," Katherine said as she stood and gave a slight bow

Tom followed his loves lead and bowed as the Queen of Avalon left the room.

"We have much to discuss," Tom said. He looked out the window to see there was still two hours of daylight. "Before deciding, let us go outside and enjoy the rest of the day and we discuss it there. You have been cooped up in this room for a while."

Katherine nodded. She walked over to her 'husband' with renewed energy. With Tatiana giving them the opportunity to see New York, perhaps she will be able to get some answers to some of her troubled thoughts.

* * *

When Tatiana reached the throne room she noticed that her husband was about to say something. She placed her hand in the air. "I know what you're going to say. And before you ask, I will answer. I was over visiting our human occupants, inviting them a chance to see Goliath."

"My dear, why would do that?" Oberon asked. Not very often did he question his wife's decisions but when it didn't concern them or Avalon, he got questionable.

"Princess Katherine is lonely and would like other human contacts. She's been reminiscing her past and it has made her upset. I figure since the human Elisa has been here to Avalon and got a taste of what the old world was like, it's high time for the Princess to do the same. Plus also what I fear is going to happen, Goliath will need support."

"If that is the case then, I will allow a portal to be permanently opened to allow these humans access to the outside world. Only the Princess, her husband and the Gargoyles will have access to it. No outsiders of the human world will."

"Elisa Maza perhaps should have the privilege as well. She is much of a clan member as one could get, especially since she's going to marry Goliath."

Oberon sighed. "Very well, my love." He stood from his throne and walked over to his wife. He gently grasped her hand and kissed it. "You have my consent to allow the human woman to travel here as she's been here once before. I shall travel over to the human world and decide on where the portal shall be place."

"To keep the peace between my daughter, allow your presence to be known. Xanatos still hasn't forgotten what we almost did."

"I shall do what my wife asks of me." Oberon turned away and disappeared in a blue swirl. He reappeared in the lobby of Castle Wyvern, in the room, where Xanatos and his wife were discussing some of their own plans. He smiled as Xanatos turned and watched his wife give a look of terror.

"Do not worry, I'm not after your child. My wife has already ended that score by allowing the Gargoyles to interfere and convinced me to leave the child alone."

"Then what are you doing here?" Xanatos questioned.

"There are humans on my island who have been granted access to visit their once known castle. I am here to allow that access by opening a portal that will allow them to come. However only they and the human Elisa Maza will be able to enter through as well as the Gargoyles."

"Once known castle?" Xanatos was at a loss.

"Two old inhabitants of this castle fled to my island, known as Avalon, where they have lived for the past thousand years. And the reason they are still alive is simple. Avalon's time passes differently than this world. Therefore the humans have only lived on my island for approximately 60 years."

"Princess Katherine?" Fox said. "Goliath said that she was the princess who lived in this castle but left when the Vikings attacked. He also said he found them still alive to this day, living on a magical island."

"Goliath speaks the truth," Oberon said. "Now if you excuse me, I must search. Unless you have a private area where this portal can reside."

"I suppose I can't talk you out of this," Xanatos said.

"No. What Lady Tatiana wants, she gets."

Xanatos thought for a moment. He allowed his body to relax but didn't take his eyes off the lord. He knew that there would be nothing he could do if the lord decided to attack him. "Actually yes there is a spot."

"David?" Fox warned.

Xanatos turned to his slightly frightened wife. "My dear, we have come to terms that you are a daughter of a magical person. I doubt your mother would allow her husband to harm us."

"Your right, Tatiana had made me promise that I would not hurt you."

Xanatos turned back to the lord. "There's one part of the castle that I did not modify too much. Perhaps the library would be best. I have no need for the room and it's Goliath's favorite room. The only modification that was put into the room was electricity but it was designed to look like middle ages."

"Show me this room so I may place the portal."

"Owen!" Xanatos called.

Moments later his trusted advisor slash employee walked into room. When he walked in, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "Lord Oberon."

Oberon laughed. "Your human ego suits you Puck. It is quite amusing that you are permanently confined to human." It had taken Oberon a few seconds to realize who Owen was. He remembered that name before but couldn't place it. He was the one who was Xanatos's right hand man.

"Yes, well…" Owen started as he pushed up his glasses. "That is punishment for defying your request."

"That it is."

Owen turned from his lord to his employer. "You called for me sir?"

"Yes, Lord Oberon has insisted on seeing the library. Since you know him, I can trust you with him."

"Of course," Owen answered," This way, my Lord."

As Owen and Oberon walked down the many hallways and stairs to the Library, Oberon decided to make conversation.

"You have accept your punishment well and with this portal, I'm considering of allowing you to limited access to your powers."

"If I may ask but what portal is that, my Lord?"

"I trust that you can keep this from the Gargoyles and from the humans. Queen Tatiana has sensed a disturbance that will affect not only the Gargoyles but also the humans and us. She has offered a chance for Princess Katherine to visit her ancestral home. I have decided that she will not only have a chance to visit but have a portal opened between both worlds."

"And it's best for this portal to be out of pubic eye," Owen deducted. "That is wise. Many humans have been here in recent months and it's good to allow the Princess to slowly make her way around. Here we are."

They made it to an end of a hallway. Owen pushed open the doors, allowing his lord to enter. Upon entering, they realized they were not alone.

"Lord Oberon," Goliath called from one of the sofas. Elisa was sitting beside him. "What brings you here?"

"Wishes of my queen," he simply said. "You may leave now Puck."

Owen slightly bowed and left. When he was gone, Oberon continued. "Queen Tatiana has asked Princess Katherine to come to this world and visit you and this castle."

"That will be a dangerous venture for her," Elisa said.

"I have to agree with Elisa," Goliath said. "This is not an environment for the Princess to come to."

"The decision has been made and this room will be host for the portal and it will be a portal that will allow you and the rest of your clan to pass through as well as your clan on the other side. Including your soon to be wife but no others. And I will not be persuaded to have anymore. I draw the limit with Elisa."

"What about Demona?" Goliath asked.

"Once she has proven her worth by me, she will have access as well. She has tried to destroy humanity on more than one occasion and for that this will be her punishment. She will not have access to see her clan on the other side unless they come here."

"When will be expecting her?" Elisa asked.

"Anytime after I place the portal up." Oberon turned away from the couple and walked over to a corner of the room. The corner was plain. There were no pictures or paintings but he was sure at one time there was. "This will be the perfect place."

He moved a little away from the corner to face a wall and raised his hands above his head with his fingertips pointing up. Taking his hands, he began to bring his hands down as if he was drawing an imaginary circle. But once he had a half circle completed, he brought his hands straight down so his fingers pointed to the floor. He then blew onto a wall and a mirror was formed.

The mirror was shaped differently than his or even Tatiana's mirror. This mirror stood ten feet high and went to the floor. All around it was framed in cedar wood with carvings from the middle ages. "This will be point of entry."

He moved away from the mirror to face the corner and swung his hands around in the same similar manner. This time, though, when he blew into the wall a corner fireplace was formed as well as another identical mirror on the other side.

With his work complete, he turned back to the couple. "The mirror on the right will be the portal and the other is just for looks. The Princess will slowly adjust to this new world."

Lord Oberon smiled and then disappeared in blue swirls.

"Angela will be thrilled to see Princess Katherine again."

Goliath turned to his fiancée. "That she will but I'm worried that she will not adjust as well as we did."

"What makes you say that she'll need adjust? She's lived on Avalon for close to 60 human years."

I have a feeling that Oberon has something planned. I'm sure he agreed to this too easily. But the question is what. The Princess is too old to be given a new life."

"Goliath, I think you're worrying too much into this," Elisa said as she stood up from the sofa and walked over to the lavender giant. She placed her arms around his mid section as best as she could and leaned into his chest. "As I was saying before we were interrupted. I asked Angela to be part of the wedding party."

Goliath wrapped his wings around the small woman. "And what did she say."

"She was thrilled. I'm going to ask Beth tomorrow if she'll be my maid of honor. I was going to ask Angela but she's still quite new to the world and Beth would be upset if she wasn't."

"I suppose she would. I've only met her once but she seems to be the type to get disappointed."

"What happened about the girl you rescued last night?"

"When she placed in her statement, Hudson and I escorted her home. The amazing part is she lives in the same apartment building as you do."

"Really? That is amazing. What exactly happened?"

"The short version is, the girl was being chased by two men and we stopped in an alleyway. Afterwards I offered her a flight over to the station so she could put in a statement."

"I suppose she was a possible rape victim?"

"Yes but one thing that disturbed was she said she was a victim before."

"That's sad." Elisa couldn't imagine what it's like to be a victim. But she was sure it was something that was hard to get over, if it was possible to get over.

Goliath didn't like the way the direction the conversation was going and decided to change the subject. "If the Princess does come, I do not want her to leave the castle."

"That is probably a good precaution. Did you want to tell the others about her possible visit and that we can travel over there?"

"No. I want to wait until she makes the first visit. They know she still lives but it will excite them more to see her in person."

* * *

Oberon returned back to his realm as his wife waited for him. She smiled as he walked over to her.

"The task is done. Whenever she's ready the portal will open. The portal will be in our library, which is joined to their library."

"That is wise, Xanatos has visitors all the time. This way, no one will see their entrance."

"I am considering of giving Puck limited amount of powers."

"Besides only allowing him to use his powers when it's my grandson's concern."

"Yes. He seems to have learned his lesson. Though I would like to see him suffer, I suppose having a protector of the portal takes priority."

"That will still keep my grandson safe."

"You might as well let the Princess know of the portal."

"Yes, my Lord." Queen Tatiana bowed and disappeared. She reappeared in the courtyard where she knew the humans were. They always would go there to spend the last rays of sunlight together before greeting their winged friends.

"Queen Tatiana," Princess Katherine said. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"I know I said to see me in the throne room, but I thought to inform you that the portal to the real world has been set up. You may enter it through the library which will take you to the library in on the other side."

"Thank you," Tom smiled. "The other Gargoyles will be happy to learn they will be able to visit their peers."

"Perhaps it might be best to venture now before sunset. That way you can see the clan. It will soon be sunrise there. You will be back before sunset."

Katherine looked at Tom as he shrugged. "It's up to you, my dear."

She turned back to the Avalon queen. "We'll go."

Tatiana smiled. "For now, I'll transport you there myself so you may spend as much time with them as possible. I will warn you now the castle is nothing like you remember it. The library is probably the only room that still resembles its original form.

"Thank you."

Tatiana waved her hands in the air and in a flash the trio disappeared and reappeared in the library of Castle Wyvern. Luckily for them, Goliath was in the library.

Goliath turned to the flash of light and gasped.

Katherine looked up at the sound. "Goliath," she greeted.

"Princess," Goliath said with a small smile. "Welcome to the 20th century."

She looked out the library windows and saw a small amount of cloud coverage. In the distance, she could see towers of lights in several shapes and sizes. It was something she wasn't expecting. She didn't know what she was expecting.

With a quick sweep of the room, she could see that it still had the same furniture but the library had more books. The desk she used to sit at as a child seemed the same but she was sure something was different with it. She also noticed there were soft looking chairs and benches in the room.

None of the paintings were no longer lined the walls, due to the fact that she took them when she left Castle Wyvern in the first place. They were paintings of her parents and of different landscapes that were done, of the castle. There were even paintings of the Gargoyles.


	10. Travel Through the Centuries

**Travel Through the Centuries**

Goliath didn't know what to say. He knew that the Princess would come but didn't think it would be this soon. As he watched her look around the room, he thought that it would be a good idea to have the other Gargoyles present to see the Princess and Guardian. To say the least, Angela would be excited to see her adopted parents again. It had been almost a year since Angela last saw her family on Avalon.

"You just missed Elisa." Goliath noticed that she was starring out the windows. "We'll take this one step at a time," he said. He softly got up off the sofa and walked towards, his guests. "Those lights you see are called city lights. Human kind has evolved so much that they have been able to make lights appear without torches."

With another sweep of the room, the Princess quickly noticed that the furniture she remembered were not the same but looked similar. The ones her eyes kept looking at were the soft looking benches. "What are they called?" she asked pointing to the sofa.

Goliath turned at see what she was pointing at.

"It's what is used in this world. Homes do not have benches for seats anymore. They use soft cushions, which have legs and a back on them. It's called a sofa or most of time, called a couch. But sofa is the proper term," Tatiana answered. "It's too difficult to explain what they are but they are soft and comfortable to sit on. One actually can fall asleep sitting on them, if they're really soft."

"Come, have a seat," Goliath offered Tom and the Princess. He gestured his arms to allowing them to move over to the sofa. Tom, for the moment, stayed standing, while his love sat.

The Princess's eyes lit up at the comfort the cushions gave. "They are soft. Come sit Tom." Tom nodded and sat beside his 'wife'.

When the two 10th-century humans were sitting, Goliath moved over to the desk that sat near a wall. The desk was not from her century, but looked the same as it did the last she saw her desk. She guessed that after a thousand years of sitting, the wood rotted. She watched him as he picked up a device that was unrecognizable, and began to speak into it.

"Owen, can you gather the Gargoyles into the library," Goliath said into it and then paused for a moment. "Yes she's here and I would like them to see her."

Goliath placed the device back on the desk and turned to the Princess and Tom. "The Gargoyles will be here in a few minutes. You've caught us just in time. In an hour it will be sunrise."

"Goliath," Tatiana said. She had continued to stand where she had appeared. "When your visit is through send them through the portal. I brought them here so they may see you."

"Thank you, Tatiana. This is most helpful. I just hope it doesn't become a problem."

"Do not worry about their trying to adjust they will adjust on their own time." Tatiana turned and walked through the portal.

"Where are we?" Tom asked.

"We are above the clouds," Goliath said in simple terms. He remembered back when his clan was first cast in the sleep spell. 'The term of the spell will break when the castle reaches above the clouds'.

"So that is how you were released from the spell," the Princess said. "My old home, still stands. I'm presuming that the furniture is gone. I see the desk my father used to sit at is a little different."

"Most of the furniture has been destroyed through the ages. Xanatos did have new furniture made in the same antique look as before. This is the only room that resembles best of what you remember. I don't want to frighten you as we were when we woke to this new world."

"That is considerate," Katherine said.

"Goliath, you wanted to see us," Brooklyn said as he and the rest of the clan walked into the room.

When they were all in, they froze. Angela was the first to get over her shock. "Guardian! Princess!"

"Angela!" Katherine said with a smile, standing up, as did Tom.

Angela walked over to the Princess and hugged her, then hugged Tom. She turned to her friends. "How did you get here?"

"Queen Tatiana and Lord Oberon has give us access to this world by a portal. We may visit you or you us anytime," Tom answered.

Angela turned to the other Gargoyles. "Guys this is Princess Katherine and the Guardian, Tom."

"Lass, it has been a long time," Hudson said. "Much time has passed since our last contact."

"Longer than you think," the Princess said. "Goliath told us that you have taken names since you awakened."

"I'm Brooklyn," he said, getting over the shock of finally recognizing the Princess. "This is Broadway, Lexington and Hudson. You already know Bronx."

"Yes. Him and Bouticca get along well," Angela said. "How are my rookery brothers and sisters?"

"They are doing fine," Tom said.

"How have you been doing?" Goliath asked.

"Since your last visit with us, it has been quiet, expect when the Gathering happened but other than that, we've be living quite peacefully again."

"That's nice to hear. Angela," Goliath turned to his daughter. "If it's not too difficult, did you want to travel to Avalon?"

"Would I?" she gasped. "I'd love too. But perhaps tonight isn't a good night. I'd rather go when there's more time."

"I agree," the Guardian answered. "Where you have less than an hour left before sunrise and on Avalon only minutes will have gone by and it's still daylight there."

"Goliath," Brooklyn spoke. "Perhaps the next time they come, we start showing them small things."

"No," Katherine blurted. Everyone turned to her. "I wish to see this world like you did. You went from living 1000 years ago to living in a total different life. I do not want to start out small and work my way up. King Author is traveling somewhere and he must have embraced the new world with pride."

"Yes," Hudson said. "About a year ago, he came here to New York and told us of what had happened on Avalon. And that Goliath was on a quest."

"I've already been through some of this city and it's really a strange place," Tom said. "If it weren't for Elisa, I don't know what I would have done."

"Yes," Goliath agreed. "When Elisa had told me that you were being held in jail, she said that you knew me by name. We had to get you out and discover how you knew my name."

"I take it that this was the night that we went on patrol and you wanted to stay behind?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes. We were not expecting to be on a long journey but Avalon's waters took us where we were needed. And finally Manhattan was in danger and we were released from its quest."

"What did you have to do here?" Princess Katherine asked.

"Once we arrived here," Angela answered. "We quickly learned Lord Oberon was trying to take Goliath's enemy's new born child."

"Doesn't Lord Oberon forbid interference in human affairs?" Tom asked.

"Xanatos's new born is Queen Tatiana's grandson," Goliath explained. "So naturally Oberon bent the rules, allowing the child to be taken but we stopped him and with the help of Puck, Oberon agreed to allow the child to stay with his parents."

"And now Xanatos is no longer our enemy," Brooklyn said. "A little while after Goliath got back, we were discovered and Xanatos gave us his word that he'd keep us safe and he has."

"This city knows about you now?"

"Yes, Princess," Angela answered. "In fact the leader of the city has given us citizenship so we no longer need to work in secret."

"So it's like it was when I didn't trust you."

"Exactly. Gargoyles and humans are living once again side-by-side. The only difference this time is some of the humans are acting against the rest of the city, which are called anti-gargoyles."

"Anti-Gargoyles?"

"That's a group of humans who do not like Gargoyles and wish to see us destroyed."

"Excuse me," Owen announced as he walked in. "Elisa has just called to inform you that she made it home."

"Good." Goliath looked at Hudson. "I wanted to make sure she got home safely."

With a known smile, Hudson said. "Sure lad."

"Princess Katherine, Tom. I'd like you to meet Owen Burnett, Xanatos's right hand man," Lexington said.

Owen bowed. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the lady who once owned this castle. Mr. Xanatos will also like to meet you."

"Another time, perhaps. I'm sure he's in bed," Princess Katherine said. "I will be making visits and I'm sure the Gargoyle Eggs will as well."

"Gargoyle Eggs?"

"Is what they have always referred to us," Angela answered Broadway's question.

Goliath looked out the windows and saw day begin to break. "Well we must go."

Princess Katherine looked out as well. "I'll join you. Before I venture back I want to see this castle."

"Perhaps it would be better if you…" Goliath started.

"No. I want to see this world as you saw it. I don't want to hide."

"Of course, your highness." Goliath bowed. "I'm sure you will still know your way around."

"Perhaps," Owen interrupted. "I could show our guests back to this room afterwards to make sure they do not get lost."

"I'd like that," Katherine agreed.

The small group left the library and made their way to the parapets of the tallest tower. As they walked quickly through the castle, Princess Katherine kept looking around. She saw the different tapestries from the centuries and modern day furniture everywhere. When they reached Goliath's perch, the other Gargoyles, glided away to their spot. Princess Katherine was shocked to see what had happened to her castle but what shocked her more was seeing the New York from the tower view.

"This city is large," she said when she found her voice.

"Perhaps someday we'll give you a tour."

Goliath quickly turned just in time to get in position as the onslaught of the sunrise grazed his skin, turning it to stone.

"I've forgotten how scary Goliath can look when he turns to stone," she said when the sun completely grazed the castle walls.

"If you would follow me, I'll escort you the quickest way back to the library so you may be home before nightfall."

"How do you know about Avalon?" Tom asked as he turned to Owen.

"It's no secret anymore," Owen turned. "I am from Avalon."

"If you are from Avalon but are still living here then that means you're Puck," Katherine gasped. "You were banished here for disobeying Oberon's summons."

"So you've heard of me."

"Owen." Xanatos called as he emerged from the tower. "I've been looking for…" He stopped in mid sentence as he came across an older woman with an old fashion blue gown and a middle-aged man wearing armor.

Owen turned to his boss. "Mr. Xanatos may I introduce Princess Katherine and Tom of Wyvern."

For a quick moment, Xanatos was taken a back. "The former owner of Castle Wyvern?"

"This castle," Katherine said. "I have been told that were the one who took my castle to beyond the clouds and woke the surviving Gargoyles. But then you became their enemy. But now a treaty has been crossed."

"Yes, well…that is all in the past," Xanatos quickly, for the first time, felt intimated by the woman. But why should he? "They saved my son from Oberon. The best way to repay them is to surrender. And from protecting them, they have decided to protect my family in return."

"If I am to understood this correctly. You actually met my father and mother on the day of their wedding, through the Phoenix Gate."

"How do you know about that?"

"Queen Tatiana in recent weeks has been updating us of the events that have come to pass. Including how you ended up obtaining my father's castle. The outside of this castle has been well persevered." Katherine looked out over the tower to see the grounds. "The only difference is, it looks at it once did before the raid of Castle Wyvern."

Xanatos clenched his fists at the name Tatiana. "That is one woman that I am not to keen on hearing about."

"I suppose not as she was dishonest to you. But like you said, 'that is all in the past'. We all have done things we regret and have no way to change the past. What is done is done." Katherine lowered her head. "I wish I had trusted the Gargoyles sooner and not considered them as savage beasts. From my arrogance, they were all destroyed except a select few and their unborn eggs."

Tom placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We should get back before nightfall."

"Aye," she said. She turned away from the tower and entered the stairwell.

"If you don't mind," Xanatos started when they began to walk down a hallway. "I would sometime like to hear about the life of the middle Ages."

"I'm sure you would," Katherine stated. "I know I'm glad they are over. Those were hard times and I thought I'd never be free of it. In my mind I'm still living it, but yet much time has passed."

"I take it then that until you arrived on Avalon, times were quite hard on you?"

"Too hard, I was almost forced into a marriage by a man who murdered my Uncle, King Kenneth. But the night before I was to wed, we fled. A dear friend opened the gateway to Avalon but could not take the Grimnorum Achinorum with him. Tom's mother and a young woman who witnessed my Uncle's death took the book back to protect it from the evil man."

"Before purchasing this castle I came across a young woman and in her possession was the Grimnorum Achinorum. She said her and another woman have been living in America for awhile before coming to me."

"A woman came to you?" Princess Katherine stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Who was it?"

For the moment, Tom was a little confused was his 'wife' stopped so suddenly.

"She said her name was Finella."

"Finella!" Katherine gasped. She turned to Tom. "That means your mother is still alive."

"What?" he jumped. "How can that be?"

"When they last departed, they were within Avalon waters and you know yourself, Avalon sends someone where they need to be. That would mean Avalon not only can send a person to another body of land but also through time as well. Avalon must have sent them here so the book would be protected from everyone."

"Fascinating," Xanatos added in. He smirked at this new information. "Perhaps maybe you should talk to Goliath about the Grimnorum."

"No, we cannot do that. When I came here to seek Goliath's help, the book was already out of his hands. It was stolen from Goliath a few weeks prior and was used against us but now the book has been destroyed."

"We will need to ask Goliath about how we could reach Finella and Mary." Katherine turned continuing her journey through the ancient walls of Castle Wyvern.

Without too much effort, she found her way to the library without getting lost. When they reached the library, she was a little surprised that she was able to find her way back to the room, considering it had been years since she last set foot in the castle and that was when she was gathering her personal belongings to begin the travel of her new life.

"You know, I could talk to Detective Maza, as she is…"

"I know who she is. She is Goliath's soon to be wife. When you see her, tell her I am happy for the both of them. I did Goliath a great wrong, a wrong that will never be repaid but from that, he learned how to put the past behind and continue again."

"She is quite the woman," Xanatos complimented.

"What do I call you?" she asked.

"Well most people call me Xanatos, but my name is David. I am also referred to as Mr. Xanatos."

"Mr. is that a form of respect?"

"Just like it's respectful to call you 'highness'."

Katherine nodded. "Well good day to you Mr. Xanatos. You will be hearing from me from time to time."

"I look forward to the visits. It's nice to be able to meet the person who last owned this castle."

"You have taken care of it. I'm not sure I like the new additions but it's been 1000 years since I last set foot in this castle. In a legal system, I have no claim to this castle at all."

"Who has been teaching you about this world?"

"Queen Tatiana and Goliath when he was traveling through Avalon, trying to get back here."

"But I take it, it mostly came from Tatiana." The name of his mother-in-law gave a slight chill.

"That is correct," she said.

"My love," Tom announced. "We better get going, or we are going to be late in watching our eggs awaken."

Katherine turned and walked to the mirror. She quickly stepped through, followed by Tom. When the two were gone, Xanatos turned to Owen.

"Too bad, others wouldn't be able to travel through. It would have been nice to see this mystical island for myself."

"Lord Oberon always has his reasons. I believe it's to protect the island. The least amount of humans to travel through, the better. He probably doesn't completely trust you either."

"The feeling is mutual," Xanatos glared. "He tried to take my son without any regards to human laws. He bends or breaks his rules at will."

"That is a trait by Lord Oberon that one gets use to. Mind you there are always ways to throw his rules back in his face and of course Queen Tatiana now has a big influence over him as well."


	11. Disturbance for the Clan

**Disturbance For the Clan (a couple weeks)**

As time moved on, Goliath seemed that his life was now going to have some good memories in it. Yes, he had to worry about the Quarrymen but from what he had learned from many people, it would be no different from typical racism. But that still didn't stop Goliath from wondering how long his happiness was going to last. He had a wonderful human woman by his side. But not only was she his friend but also someone he loved very much. And they were now going to get married.

He knew they weren't ever going to be able to ever have a proper love life but that didn't bother him. Just having her by his side, being able to wake with her always waiting for him was good enough for him. She was his friend, comrade in arms, someone to love and she was always there to give advice even if he didn't want to hear it. Life for his daughter wasn't that shabby either.

Angela was able to convince Demona that her evil ways was pointless. Demona was practically making Angela choose between her and the clan. It was a choice that Angela did not like but she was going to make her choice. But not only was she able to help Demona, she was now had full capability to see the humans who raised her and her rookery brothers and sisters.

Thanks to Lord Oberon, he made it possible for Princess Katherine and Thomas to see Castle Wyvern and for Angela to visit her family, who she missed dearly. But it wasn't Oberon who really made the passage possible; it was his wife, Queen Titania. She convinced Oberon to open a portal.

With all that said and done, Goliath now had time to spend with the love of his life, Elisa Maza. Elisa had been busy with breaking in a new officer for the police department but luckily she only had to be with him for a week. Once the week was over, Elisa was back being partnered with Matt Bluestone.

Noticing that Elisa was not at the castle, Goliath quickly took to the air. He didn't even wait to tell the others where he was going. But as he jumped into the air, the others noticed him.

"I suppose Elisa isn't here tonight," Brooklyn said. "He must be on his way to see her."

"Well if I remember correctly," Angela answered, "she said tonight was her night off. She's been pretty busy these last couple weeks."

"Yeah," Lexington said. "They haven't even had much time to prepare for their wedding. Any idea who will perform the ceremony?"

"Probably the same one who performed Xanatos," Hudson answered. "You all know your job."

The trio looked at Hudson and groaned, giving their replies as 'yeah, we know'. Angela and Hudson shook their heads are their childish acting.

* * *

As Goliath glided through the air, he suddenly felt like he was being watched. He knew he wasn't in any danger of being shot at by any Quarrymen or other Anti-Gargoyle citizens but he did feel like he was being watched from a distance. Once he glided around a building, the uneasy feeling vanished. He landed on a perch of the building and slowly walked around, facing where he had just come. He took a scan across the nearby rooftops to see if anyone was watching. When he felt the cost was clear, he expanded his wings, allowing the wind to lift him off the building.

He soon landed on Elisa's rooftop. He folded his wings and peered into the window. He saw no lights on but he did see Cadney walk out of the bedroom. Goliath slightly smiled as he realized that she was still asleep, indicating that she was on her night off.

He lightly tapped the window to see if it was locked, when he found it unlocked, he quietly crept into the room and closed the window. With careful ease he walked to the room where he knew she was in.

In the darkened room, he could see her small frame curled up on the bed. The sheet clung her to body like a second skin. Walking closer, he noticed that she was wearing a pale blue spaghetti strap top. She was too precious to disturb but he was hoping that she would spend some time with him. Reluctantly, he carefully poked her, mindful of his claws.

He frowned when she didn't even move. Using a little more pressure, he gently touched her arm and called her name.

At the sound of her name, Elisa slowly came out of her pleasant dream. She had dreamt of her wedding to Goliath. She hoped her wedding would be as good as her dream. Her senses quickly came to her when she realized that there was something warm touching her arm. She slightly turned only to see the Gargoyle of her dreams.

"Goliath," she said tiredly.

Goliath smiled. "Are you planning on sleeping all night as well?" He knew that she had slept most of the day since she got off.

Elisa chuckled. "It would be nice. But then tomorrow I wouldn't be able to sleep before my shift tomorrow."

"Well then I think it's time to get up. I was slightly wondering why you weren't at the castle. You always are unless you were already hot on a trail or just didn't get time. But you always call, when that happens."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You do need your sleep as much as the rest of us. So what is your plans tonight?"

Elisa pulled the sheet away from her, revealing a two-piece pyjama suit and quickly wrapped her arms around the lavender gargoyle's neck. "I'm all yours," she smiled.

Goliath quickly stood to his full height, taking the woman off the bed and wrapped his arms and wings around her. Most women would be nervous to feel leather with bone membrane around her bare arms, but not Elisa. She loved the feel of the leather holding her secure in the arms she loved.

"You know," she said. "I could get used to this. Waking up with you is going to nice."

"Elisa that's another thing. I would feel safer if you were to move into the castle now. I know you are planning on moving in when we get married. I can protect you better this way."

"Goliath. I don't like Xanatos. He hurt my family by turning Derrick into a gargoyle. I can't condone him for that."

"I know, Elisa. He has harmed everyone at one point or another. Don't forget when we first met, he knew Demona was already alive and hid that fact from me…from all of us. But he has helped us greatly when the Quarrymen began their attack. He allowed us back at our ancestry home and he's even saved our lives on a few occasions."

"I know but…"

"Elisa, I didn't come over here to debate with you about living arrangements. I'm not asking you to move in right this minute. I'm asking you to think about moving in before we are married."

"So what brings you here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Isn't it allowed for a Gargoyle to see the one he loves?" he smiled.

"I suppose not. Why don't you wait for me in the living room, while I get dressed and then will get to our plans?"

"Now that sounds like a plan." He quickly pushed her out of his protected arms and left the room. He didn't have to wait long before she was dressed in red sweats, with her hair in a ponytail.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked as she emerged from her room.

"I would love to." He walked over to the sofa. Grabbing the remote, he decided to check to see what was on TV.

When Elisa had breakfast ready, Goliath did not need to be told the food was ready, he could easily smell it. He stood from the sofa and walked to the kitchen where he grabbed a plate, before she had the chance. He also grabbed her one too. The two then quietly walked over to the sofa and watched the program Goliath had left on, which ended up being a rerun of an old comedy show.

When their plates were empty, the two silently looked over at the window before looking at each other. Elisa nodded her silent yes as she knew he wanted to stretch his wings again. With the plates forgotten, Goliath turned off the TV and pulled Elisa to her feet. She went willingly as he pulled her to the window. She quickly pulled away and ran over to the door, turning off the light before she quickly made her way back to the opened window.

Goliath never gave her a chance to climb out; he swiftly grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the window. He used his free hand to close the window before sweeping her into his arms. He jumped off the roof, expanding his wings to allow the wind currents to lift them higher into the air. Luckily for Elisa the weather was still warm so she didn't need to worry about a jacket.

Unknown to them, they were being watched from a nearby rooftop. The watcher stayed well hidden in the shadows. The dark figure then pulled out a radio. "She has just left with the Gargoyle."

"Good." A voice came through the speaker. "They will be tailed but from a distance. I have plans for you."

* * *

It was nearing midnight when Goliath decided to take the small woman back to her nest. During their flight, neither one spoke. They were just enjoying each other's company that they decided not to even talk about plans. They even landed on the Empire State Building and cuddled into each other, just enjoying the silence. They couldn't really hear too many sounds from the height they were at. When Goliath noticed that she was beginning to chill, he decided that perhaps it was time to snap down to reality and get with their plans.

As they approached the apartment, Elisa felt Goliath tense up. She knew when he tensed, he could sense something was wrong and she never ignored that instinct of his. It was that instinct that made him realize all those years ago, that the Vikings had set a trap for the Wyvern Clan.

"What's wrong?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure, but something doesn't feel right," he answered. "Elisa, do you have your gun?"

"Yes," she answered slowly. "I always carry it with me."

As Goliath made his approach towards the apartment he noticed a window opened and Cadney on the ledge. Elisa also noticed this as well. She quickly reached into her sweatshirt and pulled out her piece. Goliath changed his position of holding her by letting go of her feet. His one arm supported her for a moment until his other could also hold her. She positioned herself so she could jump out of his arms as soon as he touched down.

He wasn't on the roof ten seconds before she scrambled out his arms and began to cautiously entered her apartment through the broken window. Goliath, after making sure Cadney was ok, carefully went through as well. He had to be sure his wings didn't catch on the shards of glass.

With her main living area being a huge area, she only had two rooms to worry about, the bathroom and the bedroom. She slowly crept herself over to the bedroom door, waiting for Goliath to get to her. When he was beside her, she kicked open her door, readying herself for anything. Goliath stayed still as she surveyed the room with her eyes and gun when she knew the room was felon free, she moved away from the bedroom and did the same thing to the bathroom.

"There's no one here," Goliath said quietly, anger barely contained in his voice. Who the hell would disrupt his evening with his beloved?

"Goliath, don't touch anything," she said. Keeping the gun in one hand, she walked over to the light switch. Using the sleeve of shirt, she flicked the light on. To her and Goliath's surprising eyes, her whole apartment was turned over.

Goliath's eyes glowed white as his anger consumed him. "When I get my hands on the ones who did this…"

"Goliath, whoever did this must have been staking me out and is long gone," she interrupted. "They must have been watching you as well."

Elisa walked over to her fallen phone and used her sleeves to put the receiver back on the phone, allowing the phone to stop being dead. As soon as the phone gave a dial tone, she called the police. When the task was done, she walked over the broken window and called her cat. Cadney went to her without hesitation.

When she turned back around, she gasped in alarm. "Goliath, come here."

Taking note the tone of her voice sounded urgent, he walked over. She was pointing to the opposite wall where he had stood a moment before hand. He followed her point and gasped. A message in red spray paint was written along her wall. 'You're mine Maza! Not his. I will make you my wife'.

Before long the police arrived. Lucky for her, Matt and her captain were also there.

"Maza," Chavez called. "What happened?"

"Goliath and I went for a flight and when we returned we came upon this and that message."

Chavez tried to look at the message but she couldn't read it. She walked over to the broken window and was able to read the note. "Bluestone, I want this apartment completely checked."

"CSI is already on it," Matt answered. "From the looks of things, they broke in through the window as the door has no forced entry."

"Goliath," Chavez said as she walked back over to the large gargoyle. "Do you have anything to add?"

It took a moment for Goliath to acknowledge the woman was beside him. "On my way here, I felt as though I was being followed. I tried to see if I could see them, but I couldn't. Thinking that perhaps it was just some onlookers, I brushed it off…until now."

"You have anywhere to go?" Chavez turned to her officer.

"She'll stay at the castle where we can protect her," Goliath answered for her.

"Goliath!"

Goliath looked at the small woman. "Elisa, I'm not taking any chances. Who ever did this knows that we are getting married and there isn't very many people in the general public who knows."

"Goliath is right," Bluestone agreed. "You would be safer if you stayed with them. Even if you don't like Xanatos at least his stronghold will protect you."

"Are we done here?" Goliath asked.

"For now," Chavez answered. "Why don't you take your wife to be where she will be safe? Might as well take the cat too."

Elisa rolled her eyes in defeat. She had her captain and partner siding with Goliath. And of course when the other Gargoyles learnt of her brake in, they will insist on her staying as well. Goliath swiftly cuddled Elisa to his chest and walked to the broken window. Before venturing out, he grabbed Cadney and three took to the air, allowing the police and investigators to do their job.


	12. New Living Arrangements

_Previously on Gargoyles:_

Disturbance for the Clan  
Goliath: "Elisa, do you have your gun?"  
Elisa: "Yes. I always carry it with me."  
As Goliath made his approach towards the apartment he noticed a window opened and Cadney on the ledge. Elisa also noticed this as well. She quickly reached into her sweatshirt and pulled her piece. Goliath changed his position of holding her by letting go of her feet. His one arm supported her for a moment until his other could also hold her. She positioned herself so she could jump out of his arms as soon as he touched down.

Official Announcement  
Oberon: "Besides being engaged to the Gargoyle? And you want to help her? Interfering with humans isn't permitted."  
Tatiana: "Yes that may be so but rules are made to be change. I feel I owe her for all the help she has helped me with. Besides what is about to happen to her is also going to effect my grandson and as a concerned grandparent, I mustn't allow Alexander to be harmed."  
Oberon: "You have a point. Very well you may help the human."  
Tatiana: "Come my husband let us leave the woman and help her when she needs it."  
As the Avalon rulers left the room another substance entered. The entity didn't even know there had been someone else in the room. "Detective Elisa Faye Maza, the life you know it will stop and continue on with me." it whispered then disappeared.

-

**New Living Arrangements (Same Night)**

As Goliath landed on one of the look out towers for the Castle, he knew the rest of his clan was still patrolling the city. He quietly released Elisa and ventured inside where he found Owen in the lobby.

"Does the others have their communication devices on?" Goliath asked.

Owen turned to the large gargoyle. "Yes, you have commanded that they wear them when they go out."

"I want them to head back now. We have a new problem." Goliath walked past the mystical being and headed to where he knew he could communicate with his clan.

With one flick of his wrist he opened communications to all headsets. "I want all of you to return to the castle now, we have a new problem. Elisa's apartment was just broken into. She is fine."

As quickly as he turned on the communications, he quickly shut if off. He turned back around to see Xanatos standing in the doorway.

"Was anything stolen?" the man asked.

Knowing the man had listened Goliath shocked his head. "Don't think so, just a very disturbing message that reveals that they know Elisa and I are planning a wedding. Elisa is to stay here in the meantime."

"Of course, I'll have Owen setup the room she slept in the evening you had your engagement. And start making arrangements for having your suite completed sooner than expected."

Xanatos went to turn away.

"Thank you, Xanatos. But you do realize that it will take much more for Elisa to have trust in you."

"Goliath, I doubt she will ever trust me. She never trusted me even before I broke the spell. Where is your wife to be right now?"

"I left her on one of the towers," she probably is somewhere inside now." Both the human and Gargoyle walked out of the room and separated. Goliath headed to his perch where he could watch for his clan returning. Before long he could see five set of wings heading towards the castle. One had their Gargoyle beast in hands.

"What happened?" Brooklyn asked as he landed beside his leader.

"We went for a flight and when we returned her apartment was turned upside down."

"Where's the Lass right now?" Hudson asked.

"I'm right here."

The Gargoyles turned to see the petite woman behind them. Broadway quickly made his way towards her and tightly wrapped his arms around her.

"I need to breath," she breathed out.

He slightly blushed as he let her go and moved back to stand beside Angela.

"Angela. You and I are going to pay a visit to Demona. The rest of you protect Elisa."

Goliath jumped into the air, not waiting to here a protest from Elisa. Angela was not far behind. As the two glided towards Demona's home, Angela tried to strike up a conversation.

"Why did you want me to come?" she asked. "I mean, you usually ask Brooklyn or Broadway."

"If Deomna isn't home, I want you to show me where she likes to perch in the evenings."

"After turning back into a Gargoyle, she usually goes home or comes to the castle to visit me. She doesn't usually patrol or anything like that unless I'm with her."

The two landed on the roof of a small four-story house.

"Demona!"

"You don't need to shout," a voice said from behind the chimney. "I seen you coming before you even landed. So what brings you here?"

"Out of good faith," Goliath started. "I'm here to ask a favor."

Demona came out from behind the bricks. "Favors can come with a price."

"Elisa's apartment was broken into tonight. Luckily, she wasn't home. She was with me."

"I suppose she is fine and now at the castle. I know how you don't like her out of your sight when she's in danger."

"Yes, she's at the castle. I would like you to see if you can find out who wants to harm Elisa. When we had returned a message was spray-painted across her wall. The message states that the person knows of our relationship and they will stop us from getting married."

"That doesn't sound like the Quarrymen," Angela offered.

"No, it doesn't," Demona agreed. "It sounds like someone wants the Detective for themselves and will not tolerate her being with anyone else. Human or Gargoyle."

"I take that you've seen such acts before during your 1000 years of life?" Goliath questioned.

"All too well, I'm afraid," she answered. "I've seen women blackmailed into a marriage. Men will go at great lengths to get the woman they want, including taking hostages."

"Barbaric," Angela gasped.

"It is. Humans don't deserve such lives."

"Demona," Goliath warned.

"Goliath, I already told you that I would not harm another human unless it's needed. All Gargoyles are now to be treated equal with the humans."

"Can you try and seek what I ask?"

"I can make an attempt, but there is no guarantees."

"Be careful Demona. This new adversary knows much about us. Perhaps even know that you turn to human during the day, where you are defenceless."

Demona's eyes glowed red as her anger rose. "Do not presume to know my human side nor my ability to protect myself during the day. I have been doing this now for two years. I have been able to learn how to protect myself."

"Mother," Angela said softly. "How is Goliath supposed to know that? He can't keep track of your whereabouts during the day, none of us can."

"Come Angela, we must head back and talk about Elisa's arrangements."

The two Gargoyles took to the air.

Demona turned away and glided down to the open window. When she had reached, which was before sunset, she had opened a window so she could glide down when she wanted to go in.

"So Goliath wants my help does he," she mused. "It must have taken him quite the strength to come to me. Our past relations haven't been to good in the past."

As the female Gargoyle made her way to the kitchen, she felt something was amiss. She quickly felt a presence nearby.

"Show yourself, or suffer my wrath!"

"No need to be hostile Demona."

"MacBeth? How did you get in here?" she snapped.

In the darkness she could see a man sitting in the lounge chair that was at the entrance of the living room. She watched as the man reached over and switched on a lamp, which sat on a small table beside the chair. Sitting before her was the man that she was eternally bound until one kills the other.

"I have my ways," he smirked. "Did I just see your former lover and daughter glide away?"

"Don't call him that," she growled, clenching her fists.

"Well Demona he is, afterall, the father of your only daughter and you two were once mates. Speaking of mates, I hear Goliath is becoming involved with the human Detective."

"Maybe it's you who is after the police woman."

"What are you talking about?"

Not once did the two move away from their spot. They kept looking at each other. Demona with her hatred towards him and MacBeth, trying to decide if he should forgive her or hate her.

"Why should I even bother?" She abruptly turned away from the man and continued to the kitchen.

"Demona."

She stopped just before reaching the counter and sighed in anger as the voice said her name. She could sense that he was in the room, close to her, but far enough to make sure on what she was going to do next.

"The Detective's apartment was ransacked. She wasn't even home and Goliath has just asked me to check in on it."

"Well that explains why there are many police cruisers surrounding her building. Any ideas as to why someone would target her."

"Just that she is engage to marry Goliath and the person knows about it. This person doesn't want her to marry him."

MacBeth's eyes widened in surprise. "Goliath and Elisa getting married. Now that is amazing. Perhaps I can help. They have done a few things for me in the past, I suppose I could return the favor."

"Why tell me? Now get out of my…" Demona turned around but found she was alone in the kitchen. MacBeth had disappeared. She hissed in aggravation. How could he have done that without making a sound?

-

As Angela and Goliath landed safely at the castle, Goliath immediately went looking for his love. When he found her, she was sitting in the library with Brooklyn. He figured Broadway was in the kitchen, feeding himself and Hudson with Bronx watching a little TV. Upon entering the huge room, he could see Lexington sitting at the desk scribbling something on paper.

"Lexington," Goliath commanded. "Page Hudson and Broadway to the library."

Lex looked up from his paper and nodded. He reached forward and grabbed the phone, dialling the kitchen number. When he got an answer, he told the person on the other end to meet in the library. He did the same thing to the room he knew where Hudson was.

Elisa went to say something but Goliath, quickly hushed her with a quick kiss and said nothing. He decided to sit on the sofa and pulled Elisa into his protective arms, wrapping his wings around her. Having her that close to his body, he knew that she was safe from harm, for the time being. He knew he couldn't stop her from going to work or going out to visit her friends and family and of course go out shopping but he sure as well could give her a secure place to sleep.

He remained silent until his other clan members arrived and when they were, he loosened his grip on Elisa and allowed her to sit on the sofa. He stood and walked over to the window. He took a deep breath before starting.

"Elisa you are not going to like this but…I have decided…"

Elisa stood, knowing what he was going to say. "No. I will not stand by allow you guys to put your lives on the line."

Goliath turned. "I'm not asking you to quit the force. I want you to stay here for now on."

"What? With Xanatos?"

"That would be great," Angela half smiled.

"Elisa, this isn't open for debate. Be angry with me if you wish, but I will not sit around, wondering very night if you were jumped from behind, in your apartment. I know you need to have freedom, away. I understand that, but I want you to stay here where Xanatos' security can protect you. What would have happened if you were home tonight? You probably could have been taken away from me."

Goliath walked over to the sofa, but stayed at arms length from the angry woman.

"Lass," Hudson intervened. "Goliath is right. Here we can protect you better. You practically live here now. Most of the time, when you are not at work, you are here. At least with you here, we will know, when we wake, that you are safe and we won't have to wonder if we would see you before you're shift."

"That would be fun," Lexington offered. "If you were around, then there would be someone else to speak with other than Fox or Xanatos."

"Plus this way, you can keep a close on Xanatos," Broadway added with a smile. "You're already going to live here after you two are married so why not get used to the idea now?"

Elisa listened as every one of her friends sided with the large Gargoyle, something she knew they would. Of course each of their reasons were all good. Angela would have someone to talk to, other than her mother, Lex would have an easier time with getting new computer parts and she would be able to keep a better eye on Xanatos so he wouldn't break the law again.

"What about my things?" she asked, sighing in defeat. She knew there was no way Goliath was going to take no for an answer, especially the look he was giving her.

"Once the police releases the scene, I will have your belongings sent here. For the meantime, Xanatos has offered you the room you stayed in when you were after our party."

"What about permanent arrangements? I mean I can't live in that small room forever, especially when I'm able to retrieve my belongings."

"That's already been taken care of. Originally, Xanatos was planning a surprise as a wedding present but we need that surprise now, so he's putting a rush on it. I'm not sure when it will be ready."

"What are we to do in the meantime?" Angela asked. "I know you don't want us out the rest of the evening."

"No, I don't want anyone out. I think for the next few days, we should take it slow. Normally I don't back down but with Elisa's concern, I will make an exception. And Elisa someone will be with you at all times when you are not able to be here. I don't want to take any chances."

"Goliath," Elisa protested. "Matt will be with me. I'm sure he's enough."

"For the safety of my future wife, I don't want to take any chances. One of us will monitor from a distance. You won't even see us, though you know we'll be around. And since I don't want any of us to be alone at any given time, there will be two. Even Talon and his clan have agreed to help out with patrols and protecting each other."

"Derrick! Derrick is helping too?"

"One can never be too careful."

The Gargoyles and Elisa turned to the sound and saw the Mutated Gargoyles.

"Derrick," Elisa called, running over to her brother.

Derrick returned the hug with pride. "I won't let anything happen to my sister."

Elisa moved back. "How did you…"

"Captain Chavez called Mom and Dad and told them what had happened at your apartment. They immediately contacted me to make sure you're all right. I'm here for them. They want to make sure your Gargoyle friends are taking care of you."

"Oh trust me, they are," Elisa half scowled. "They are forcing me to live here in the castle."

"As much as I hate Xanatos, I have to agree with them. You would be safe here. When I did work for the man, he had showed me how his security worked and I'm telling you it was good. I'm sure it's been upgraded since Lord Oberon tried to take his new born son and it would be even better than before."

Elisa swung her arms up. "Everyone is siding with Goliath."

"Elisa," Maggie said. "I'm sure Goliath knows what he's doing and if everyone is agreeing with him, then perhaps there's a reason for it."

"I know," Elisa sighed. "But I'm so use to have so much independence."

"Can't be no worse than when you marry into the clan," Broadway answered. "Did you want to inform Princess Katherine?"

"No," Goliath answered. "No need to make her worry. Besides, this doesn't really concern her."

"Princess Katherine?" Derrick questioned. "Is she the one who once owned this castle. Wouldn't she be dead by now?"

"She lives on Avalon and there time moves differently than here," Elisa answered. "To her only fifty so years have gone by since the betrayal of the Gargoyles but she knows that it's been 1000 years."

"So to her, she still lives in the middle ages," Maggie said. "That's amazing."

"In any books and movies dealing with Avalon, it says that it's a magical island and the magic protects it from the priding eyes of humans. Only certain people can get access to the island. But mind you it was only a story. I never thought it to be true."

"Believe it or not, Derrick," Elisa said. "It's true. I was there. And the only way to get to it is by chanting a spell. And no mortal magic may step foot on the island. And now we have a straight access to the island but only certain ones may enter. I'm the only human from this end who may travel through."

"Well sis, at least you can make something of yourself. All I have to forward to is nothing."

"That's not true," Maggie said. "Ok so we can't get a job but that does not mean we can't have friends or each other."

"Maggie has a point," Brooklyn said. "As long as you're together as a family, that's all that matters. Look at us. We lost our world; our clan and we have managed to keep it together. It might have been a rocky road but we actually have finally been accepted by the world."

"That is something I will agree with," Derrick agreed. "I have my Mom and Dad, two sisters and wonderful friends to back us up. At first it was hard to get used to this life, but sometimes it does have its advantages."

Elisa quietly groaned. She hated the idea of being way out numbered in this decision. She did know they were only looking out for her best interests. Someone was after her. But who? She never had any mortal enemies, besides Demona. And this was not her style. But it was someone who knew she was getting married to a Gargoyle and the only ones who knew were her Captain, partner, the Xanatos', Demona and her family. She wanted to keep a low profile about her engagement to Goliath until things were to calm down with the city.


	13. MacBeth Enters the Mix

**MacBeth Enters the Mix (September)**

Goliath now could breath a little better. Once the decision was made for his future wife to move into the castle and she finally fell to defeat about it, it didn't take long to get everything set up in the castle. There was even some help from some of her fellow officers. Goliath didn't want to bring much, but he soon learnt Elisa had many memorabilia and furniture that was in the family for a while so he had no choice but to bring it.

When Xanatos officially heard the news Detective Maza was going to move into the castle, he quickly made arrangements to have one wing of the castle for her. He knew she didn't like him much from what he did to her brother, but he was sure in time things would change for everyone. He had begun to do research to undo the damages he had to done to Derek Maza and he was confident that he would be able to find a cure. There was actually a cure before buy Savarios destroyed it once it saw what the effects would be.

Once everything was moved in, Captain Chevaz, gave Elisa another day off to settle into her new home. Elisa did not like the special treatment she was getting but she could not argue with anyone. With what happened at her apartment, she began to feel nervous herself. Someone was after her and she couldn't figure out what sort of enemies she would have that would go and do such a thing.

It wasn't in the Quarrymen's nature to vandalize her home. If they had been the ones to do it, they would have done more than wrote graffiti on her walls. They would have destroyed her furniture and probably even killed her cat.

Elisa was resting on her sofa with Cadney on her lap. She couldn't help but admire the castle walls that once belonged to Princess Katherine. She had wondered what room would this have been. It was a fairly large room, large enough to give her an apartment size kitchen and living room all in one. Elisa wanted her own kitchen so she could cook when she wanted to. Xanatos bent to her will at anything she wanted. She wasn't sure what she liked better, Xanatos as the enemy or Xanatos as an ally.

"Hey Elisa," Broadway said as he walked into the room. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all," she answered with a smile. "Just because I'm here now, doesn't mean you have to knock to visit. The only room I ask you not to enter is my bedroom."

Broadway held up his hands. "I would never want to go in there unless you asked me to and even then I probably would not want to be in there."

Elisa chuckled. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh," he said. "I was just wondering how you're settling in. I know you have tonight off and it's bugging you."

Elisa sighed. "For everyday I'm not on duty, that is one more day that a criminal is on the street creating all sorts of havoc. You guys are a big help but not even you guys are able to get every criminal."

"And neither are you," Broadway offered. "Elisa you are only one person. And as much as sometimes you want to help everyone, you can't. You can't very well protect the people of this city, if you are really hurt or dead."

Elisa smiled again. "What happened to the Broadway I once knew when you first woke up?"

"The naïve Broadway left," Broadway said. "When you got hurt, which was my fault and as the time went on, it continued to leave. And now I just have concern for the clan's future. You will be the first human to marry a Gargoyle and that itself is going to be tough."

"I know what you mean," Elisa agreed. "With the Quarrymen and now whoever is after me …I can understand why Goliath doesn't want to take any chances. But I still had to protest in living here."

Broadway smiled as he sat down beside his human friend. "Let's put it this way, at least you don't have to come here to see us wake up anymore. Because you're already here."

Elisa couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Broadway, sometimes you know the right things to say to cheer me up."

Lexington came rushing through Elisa's living room door. "Quick you guys come to the court yard!"

"What's up Lex?" Broadway asked.

"MacBeth. He's here for some reason."

Elisa picked up her cat and laid him on the sofa, before running out with her small green Gargoyle friend. Broadway was quick on her heals. When the three arrived in the castle courtyard, they witnessed MacBeth make his final touchdown. Goliath looked ready to attack in case the man was here for a fight.

The old man looked the lead Gargoyle. "I am unarmed," he stated.

"What brings you here then?" Goliath demanded.

"I wish to speak with you and the Detective."

Elisa stepped forward and placed an arm on her future husband's. "Goliath. He hasn't tried anything since that day Demona tricked him."

Goliath backed down from his fighting stance. "I suppose if we have given Xanatos another chance, MacBeth deserves another as well. The weird sisters have tricked him for many centuries. As was Demona."

Elisa walked away from her fiancé and to the old former King of Scotland. "It's nice to see you again," she said.

"Like wise," he answered. "I hear congratulations are in order for you two as well. May your marriage be blessed with happiness like mine was."

"Thank you." Elisa ushered him into the castle where they stood in the once great banquet hall of the castle.

"The place still looks the same from the last time I was here," he stated when he looked around the room. "I bet this was once the banquet hall."

"It was," Goliath stated. "So what brings you here to speak with us?"

"Not one for pleasantries, I see," he smirked. "Don't blame you. The many times I targeted your Gargoyles to get to Demona and all this time she was not even your ally to begin with. Though she was part of your clan."

"That she was and is slowing becoming again, which slightly bugs me."

"The love a child will make a parent do things you never knew was possible," MacBeth admitted. "I once did it, but I had no idea it was trap them. My son fell victim to the Weird Sisters magic."

"So did Demona," Goliath admitted.

"I came here to offer my services."

"Your services?"

"There is some strange work going here in New York. And it's not going to be good for any of the Gargoyles if it's allowed to rain its terror. Since learning that my life has all been a set up because of magic, I began to try and get back to my roots and do some good like I once did. I would like to find out who or what is after the Gargoyle clan and you Detective Maza."

"What do you mean?" Elisa asked.

"I know about your vandalizisum in your apartment." He saw Goliath and Elisa gasp. There were no news reports of the incident in the media. "Come now Detective. I have been around for nearly 1000 years. I have come to learn how people can work and I do have my sources."

Goliath cleared his throat. "I had no idea that you've been alive for that long. That must have been tough for you, seeing your family live and die."

MacBeth lowered his head. "I never got to see my son have any children. He was killed during the siege of my castle when I had my legit death. My wife was spared and she died of old age giving her loyalty to the crown of my cousin. She never once told anyone that I was alive and my survival died with her. I stayed with her as best as I could until then. When I fled from Scotland to pursue my revenge."

"But it never came," Elisa said with sympathy. "But what has changed your mind now?"

"I have learnt that life is precious no matter way ugly it can get. And Detective believe me when I tell you, the murders and rapes that is out there today is nothing compared to what I had endured in my life time. People did things with no remorse and always got away with it. Very few 'victims' ever got their justice as they do now. The times I grew up in were brutal and frankly I'm quite glad it's over. Science has replaced magic and people no longer die of simple illnesses like lack of food or cleanliness.

"So I might as well fight for the world my descendents would have grown up to if they were given the chance. If I wasn't so stupid as to fall for a magic trick."

"MacBeth," Goliath spoke with calmness. "I understand how you feel but you must realize, what has happened was always meant to be, you being tricked or even my clan being nearly massacred. The Weird Sisters had told me, when on Avalon, that the Archmage, an enemy of mine, had came up with a scheme to defeat me before you were even born. Which would mean the set of events that took place of your birth until now was already set in stone."

"I see," MacBeth said as we walked over to the old large fireplace. "You would know more about the trip on Avalon as I was under a magic spell and apparently I nearly destroyed your surviving race."

"Yes, but you didn't. We were able to stop you before the Archmage was able implement his full plan. You even got to meet, though in bad terms, the Princess of this Castle, Princess Katherine."

"Princess Katherine? The Princess of Castle Wyvern. Her father was known as good Prince Malcolm and her father was King Kenneth."

"Yes," Elisa said. "How do you know this?"

"King Kenneth was my Great Grandfather."

"Great Grandfather?" Goliath gasped. "That would mean …"

"Princess Katherine is related to MacBeth. But how is that possible? We were told her Uncle's castle was taken over by an evil man who was once the Captain of the Guards."

"King Constantine," MacBeth said. "He made my Grandfather flee the Castle. But some years later, My Grandfather was able to take back the crown, but his eldest son, my cousin, became King. And they left the Castle to build a new one. My father remained at old King Kenneth's Castle, which was where I became King, but then the castle was completely destroyed during the siege."

"Goliath. Princess Katherine would love to meet a cousin of hers," Elisa said.

"How is that possible?" MacBeth asked. "She's … dead … She's on Avalon!"

"Yes, she is," Goliath admitted. "On Avalon, time travels different there. For one day in the real world, our world, only one hour goes by there. To Princess Katherine, only about fifty years have gone by since her siege where my clan was nearly massacred. But she knows it's been a 1000 years and she has been here."

"Amazing," the old former King said. "I would love to meet her sometime. I'm sure she would love to know that her family had throne once again for a time, at least."

"I'm sure she would like that," Elisa agreed. "So you want to helps us?" She wanted to bring the subject back at hand as that was his reason for coming."

"Yes. I have already been doing some digging into what and who is leading the Quarrymen. It is someone new this time that I know. And this person is more of an anti-gargoyle terrorist than the original Quarrymen leader."

"That was John Castaway, formally known as John Canmore. When the Gargoyles were officially discovered, The Hunter was hunting us down. There were three of them, siblings by the name of Canmore. Two of the siblings realized that not all Gargoyles are evil but John didn't want to listen and he fled the scene."

"I heard about that. Shortly after you were discovered. I tried, on your behalf; defend your kind on Night Watch. People should be given an opinion not one side of the story. And you Gargoyles are great for this city. Even if I didn't see it quick enough at the time."

Elisa placed a hand on his arm. "MacBeth, we all have done some terrible mistakes in the past. We are now here able to make amends for those mistakes and move on. We will never forget them, but we can't them allow them to run our lives. Xanatos took my brother away from me and now look, I am now living in this Castle because of recent events. I will never trust Xanatos, but I do trust him enough to protect the Gargoyles and he has done one heck of a good job."

For a couple more hours, the three stayed up and discussed plans of the future and of course gave him an official invite to their wedding when they would have it. MacBeth happily accepted. Soon enough it was time for MacBeth to leave for his little mansion. He had bid his friends farewell and told them that he would keep on the look out.

-

Author's Notes: A short chapter I know, I don't often do short chapters anymore, but I wanted to get something in to let you know all know that I haven't forgotten.


	14. Chill is in the Air

**YES! I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED!**

**I am sooooooo sorry for not updating in such a very long time. Please forgive me**

**To OutlawKnight - **I am so glad my story is what convinced you to write in the first place. That gives me such a wonderful feeling that my work has inspired people

* * *

**Previously:**

_New Officer_  
"Are you sure this time he is an officer and not another decoy trying to get rid of the Gargoyles?" Matt asked.  
"I went and did a background check on him and contacted his last posting. He was just transferred from the 6th Elm Precinct." Said Captain Chavez  
"That's in Brooklyn. Who is he?" Elisa asked.  
"Detective Ric Valance."  
"He's known as one of the best Detectives in that area. How come he was transferred here? Wasn't he doing well over there?" Matt asked.  
"How long will this last?"  
"A week. He just needs to know the neighborhood. Why you're at it might as well introduce him to your friends so he knows the other side of the law enforcement."

_Disturbance for the Clan_  
When Elisa turned back around, she gasped in alarm. "Goliath, come here."  
Taking note the tone of her voice sounded urgent, he walked over. She was pointing to the opposite wall where he had stood a moment before hand. He followed her point and gasped. A message in red spray paint was written along her wall. 'You're mine Maza! Not his. I will make you my wife'.

**Chill is in the Air (a month - October)**

One would think living at the castle would make Elisa's job easier but she soon learnt that it was just as difficult as she would have when she lived in her apartment. Yes, things were easier now with her wanting to visit her extended family and them not have to worry about her when she wasn't around. But things were getting even more and more hectic. The weather was getting colder and the nights were getting longer. With the weather getting colder, when walking around on the parapets of the castle, Elisa had to wear warmer gear. But that wasn't the only thing that was going wrong. No one had yet been able to find any leads to what was stalking Elisa.

Nearly a month after moving into the castle, Elisa was just going into work when there was a letter waiting for her on her desk. Thinking nothing of it, she opened it. What she found was a horrifying note, which caused the squad room to turn to towards her as she made a scene about it. It was a threat letter, which knew she had moved into the castle and the person would kill her winged family.

Naturally, Captain Chavez was not one to take things lying down. She then demand her whole squad room if they seen anyone deliver a letter to any of her best officers. When she found no answer. She began to get worried. What was going on? She wanted to keep things quiet, only allowing certain officers to know.

It was broad daylight as Elisa was at the grocery store, shopping. Not too far away from her there was an undercover cop watching her. Since the letters started to appear, Chavez ordered a bodyguard for Elisa. Since from the time when Jason Canmore infiltrated the police department to get at Elisa, she didn't want to take any chances. Elisa hated the idea, but she knew it was important. The Police department's best detective was being harassed and no one knew why or where it was coming from.

As Elisa was shopping, she could not see who the unmarked cop was, nor did she try to look for him or her either. She wanted to appear as normal as possible. Though she knew the people who were watching her were from another police department. She was in front of the produce department, picking out some apples when someone came up to her.

"Fancy meeting you here."

Elisa gave a gasp as she turned to see the new police officer. "Ric," she greeted. "This is a surprise."

"What?" Ric said. "I can't go shopping during the day?"

Elisa gave a soft laugh. "No that's not what I mean. I'm meaning that I haven't seen you in the last few weeks since the last day you and I were working together."

"Oh." Ric gave a sheepish look. "Yeah. I have been quite busy. I never realized how much this part of New York is full of crime."

Elisa rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. But it is safer than before, thanks to the Goliath and the others."

"Yes, they have been quite a big help. So they turn to stone during the day?"

"Yeah." Elisa looked at her clock. "Well I better get going. I have some things to do before they wake and I go on shift."

Ric smiled. "Of course. I'll see you around Elisa."

"Like wise."

Elisa turned away, deciding to grab a bag of apples and continue on to the vegetables and more fruit. Soon she went on to the rest of the store. When she was done shopping, she made her way to the Eerie building. She hated going to there but there was nothing she could do. At least Xanatos now had to keep his hands clean. When she went to pull into the underground garage, a car drove by her. She gave a sigh of annoyance. The car was an uncover cop.

Once she parked her car, she took her groceries and made her way to the elevator and up the tons of floors to the very top. She continued to her side of the wing and put her groceries away. She didn't have her groceries away five minutes when there was a knock at her door.

"The door is opened," she called as she continued to clean up around.

"Now this is a nice place," Matt said as he entered the room. This was the first time he was seeing Elisa's new home.

"Matt," Elisa said. "What brings you by?"

"You know why," he answered.

Elisa scowled as her hands slammed down on the new counter top. "You do realize that I hate this."

"You're not the only one," Matt said as he took a seat on the couch in the big room. "Man I think this is bigger than your old apartment."

"It is. Upstairs are the bedrooms."

"But this is a castle, how can a castle be built like this?"

Elisa snorted. "When Xanatos bought this place, the castle was in shambles. He had the castle exterior fully repaired to it's glory. But he had to use a lot of the bricks from the inside to replace what was damaged on the outside. So he was able to revert some rooms into very large rooms because of the lack of bricks.

"So every brick here is…" Matt's eyes bugged out of his head as he looked at the walls.

"Is over 1000 years old, yes." Elisa explained as she walked over to her partner. "But thanks to Xanatos and his money has had the bricks reinforced so a fire won't easily break out like they did back in the day."

"Things a wealthy man can do, to secure his home."

"Yeah. So would you like an early supper?" Elisa asked.

"Sure," Matt offered. "You want my help?"

"Sure why not."

* * *

By the time nightfall came, it was still an hour before the two cops had to report in. Elisa and Matt were so busy into the cooking they were doing, they had no idea they were no longer alone. The two officers had spent the last few hours of daylight prepping the food and now were in the process of cooking.

"What do we have going on here?" asked Goliath as he and Brooklyn walked into the room.

"Smells like breakfast," Brooklyn answered for Elisa.

Elisa lightly laughed. "See, I told you we were going to have to make enough for everyone." She elbowed Matt as he was beginning to get the plates down.

"Yeah, I guess your right," he moaned out from being poked. "So how many shall be having dinner with us?"

"Just myself and Brooklyn," Goliath answered. "The others have gone to the castle's kitchen for something to eat. And what brings you here so early Bluestone?"

Elisa and Matt looked at each other with a bit of shock.

"I thought you were going to tell him," Matt said, pointing to her

"I just never got a chance," Elisa answered back.

"But you were suppose to tell him. Captain Chavez even told you to tell him." Matt crossed his arms.

"I know… can we do this later," Elisa said through gritted teeth.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Goliath said with a hint of anger. His hands were up in the air and his wings were twitching to unfold from resting against his shoulders. The wings were draped on him like a cape.

Both cops cringed at the sound of Goliath's voice. Elisa sighed in defeat. She knew she had to tell him but she really didn't want him to worry any more than he already was. She stepped away from the stove, setting down what she had in her hand, allowing Matt to take over. She went over to a drawer, pulling out the letter she was given at the police station.

"A week ago, I was given something rather disturbing and Captain Chavez has already taken legal action."

Walking over to the big guy, she handed him the letter. Goliath scanned the letter quickly before a growl emitted from his throat and his eyes turned white. Elisa lowered her head. She knew Goliath was going to be angry.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" he demanded, anger in his voice.

Elisa straightened her head. "Because. I knew you would just worry more than you already are," she snapped. "You can not protect me during the day and I need to have my own life. Cops in the past have been given threat letters before. We just tighten security and move on until we can find the perp."

"But you are the one person I care most in all of the human society. You will be my wife soon enough. I have a right to know, whether I like it or not."

"Goliath," Matt said as he turned. "Captain Chavez has already taken the liberty of beefing up security."

"How so?" the large Gargoyle asked.

"Elisa has been given around the clock bodyguards. The Captain isn't taking any chances. She even got some well-trusted cops to watch over her from another police station. When she is here, she is safest as Xanatos has top-notch security. But when she is out on the street, she has a bodyguard. She is even wearing a house arrest bracelet on her ankle so we can monitor her at all times if a cop can't watch her."

To prove the point, Elisa lifted her leg onto the end table, pulling up her pant leg, showing the bracelet. Goliath looked down to see it was indeed what Matt just explained. He looked up to Matt. "And you are here…"

Elisa placed her leg down and went back to the kitchen. "Since we're both working and he's my partner," she said. "He decided to show up here so I wouldn't be going to the police station alone to clock in."

"Good," Goliath explained, relaxing his muscles. "One can never be too careful. Now do you know that you are being watched?"

Elisa rolled her eyes. "Yes. But I don't know who they are. They are unmarked officers, uncover. I can have at least a sense of my freedom."

"Elisa," Matt said as he took the plates he pulled out and set them on the table. "You know we are trying our hardest to figure out what is going on. It is important to continue on like nothing is wrong." He turned to the lead Gargoyle. "That includes you as well. For us to catch the one who is doing this, you too also have to give Elisa some space."

Goliath growled, showing his teeth. He knew Bluestone was right. He had to allow the Police to try and catch the person who was threatening his Elisa. But if the Police couldn't do it, he would. He already had Demona and MacBeth looking into it though so far they had come up with nothing, but they were still looking. Goliath figured MacBeth was doing more than Demona.

Brooklyn remained quiet but he too was showing signs of worry for his friend. But he knew he couldn't really say much about it. It was Goliath's place to voice the opinion, not his. Besides Goliath was the one who was going to marry Elisa.

Soon everything was ready for the four to eat. Elisa and Matt opt for sitting at the table while Goliath and Brooklyn took the couch. The kitchen chairs would not be able to handle their weight. When dinner was over, the two cops decided it was time to get going to start their shift. Goliath went to his clan and had them split into two groups so one group would follow Elisa, his group, and Brooklyn would take another group to watch over the city.


	15. Breakout

_Took a major writer's block with everything I was writing and it's only been in the last month since I started being able to get back into the swing of things. Many changes happened to me in the last 7 months; moved, hubby's 40th birthday, moved in with a friend and his 2 kids (harder to write when there's 2 kids bugging you). But I'm now back and hopefully I'll stay that way for awhile. Anyway enough babbling, here is the latest installment. Thank you **ShadowTeenGirl** for giving me a boot in the rear :)_

**Breakout (end of October)**

Somewhere under the city a group of Quarrymen gathered. The gathering happened once every three days, reporting of their progress. What was left of the original group led by John Castaway were not impressed by the new ways but if the end result would lead them to the defeat of the Gargoyles, then so be it. However there were only a handful of the original group who were not yet in jail. The others who were gathering up were a new group of people who believed Gargoyles should not be in New York City.

At the front of the group, leaning against a large support pillar, stood the new leader of the Quarrymen. No one ever saw his face as he always kept it hidden under the mask. Unlike Castaway's uniforms, the new Quarrymen uniforms were black accented with a yellow belt. In the middle of the belt was the Quarrymen logo. The group literally looked more like Japanese ninjas then American Quarrymen.

Seeing everyone had arrived, the leader pushed himself away from the pillar to address everyone. "You have all done a splendid job," he announced.

"How can you say that?" questioned a male. "Some of us have been arrested."

"Unfortunately some had to be sacrificed for the sake of the plan," the leader responded. "It was my full intention to have some arrested. We can not operate properly if someone of us couldn't be imprisoned."

"I don't understand. You come in here reorganize the Quarrymen under your leadership with the same intent but with a different twist than before. And we don't even know your name only to call you 'Captain'."

Behind his mask, Captain smiled. "Everything will come out all in due time. For right now I wish for my name to remain in the dark for the simple reason of spies and for those who were captured cannot expose me. All they will be able to give the police is 'Captain'."

"So you're putting the cops on a wild goose chase?"

"Until I put my plan into motion," Captain nodded. "And soon everything will fall into place."

"What sort of plan?" a woman piped up. With everyone in uniform and masks it was too hard to tell who was speaking. Captain really didn't care either, only words were said.

"One that isn't any of your concern" Captain answered. "You're only concern is to stop the Gargoyles. They need to be distracted at least for my full plan to take place. And I have just the idea for that."

With a turn to his right a hooded Quarrymen woman, stepped out of the shadows. She stopped just in front of Captain and faced those in front of her.

"A small group of you are going to do a jail break and not for those who were captured but for a few in particular who have been in jail since before the Castaway was taken into custody. With this jail break, it will cause enough of a stir for Captain to make his move.

"Those chosen, will be given some new devices to help you out. These devices have never been used before but have already had successful tests. The plan is flawless and will work to our favor. The security guards will not know what happened until it's too late. Now, listen up and this is what you'll be doing."

Captain then began giving out his plan and who would do the job. He was selecting five men to do it and the men chosen were the shortest of the entire group.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Deep in the maximum-security prison on Rikers Island, a new level had recently been built. The level was specifically built for the simple reason of some of the major freaks. It currently housed three occupants out of twenty different cells. The occupants were known as Jackal, Hyena and Wolf. Of course everyone knew that wasn't their real names but their stage names from when they were part of a TV series called 'The Pack' created by Xanatos. But since they had been drastically altered, their given names no longer really applied. Those people were now dead to the world. Their fingerprints were non-existence and two of them no longer had actual blood flowing through their veins. Scientists had been trying to figure out how they were changed and still be alive. The third one, Wolf, he still had blood but it wasn't his own. His human blood was now a cross between his own and that of a wolf, giving him the appearance that he was now. He was also made stronger. All three each had their own room to be sure there was no escape.

"This is pissing me off!" Wolf yelled suddenly, slamming his fists against the wall for the tenth time that day. Not even a dent showed. What metal was made for the walls? Whatever it was, it worked to keep the three members of the pack in jail.

"So what else is new?" asked Jackal as he sat on his cot, using his extendable eye to try and find a weakness for his bars. So far he had no luck, but he wasn't about to give up. "You've been pissed since the day you were picked up on the day the Gargoyles were discovered. And you've been in here ever since."

Wolf growled, turning his hard gaze to the cyberotic man. "Why don't you just shut up Cyber-boy? You and your sister are crack heads to begin with. I don't know what Fox ever found in you."

"Hey!" Hyena snapped. "At least we didn't have our blood change. You know for a fact they are trying to find a cure for your change. They will never be able to cure us, which is the reason why we chose this form."

It didn't take the three long before they were arguing, saying on who was the best. While the three argued, two other inmates were having another one of their arguments yet again. The two had separate cells, though they once were cellmates. It take security long to learn that was a mistake and gave them each their own cell. The two were known as Anthony Dracon and Tomas Brode. They were three levels above the Pack. Anthony often went by the name of Tony.

"I think you're crazy!" Tomas yelled from across the hall. His Jewish accent still quite strong.

"You think I'm crazy?" yelled Tony. "Look in the mirror. You're the one who came to America in the first place to try and rein on my Turf!"

"That's not crazy. What's crazy is thinking someone is after a police woman."

Tony's brows furrowed. "Why does that surprise you? This is New York. Here, anything is possible. Hell, look at those three prisoned down below! Jackal, Hyena and Wolf, they were once human."

"Ya and my question for you is where the hell did you learn such a tall tale."

Tony crossed his arms, giving a smug look. "I have my sources. Just remember not all my men are in jail, unlike yours. I do have some loyal men outside these walls. They hear things and report them to me and when it comes to Detective Maza, I always get the juice when it comes to her."

"Maza? She's the one who put me here."

"That's right." Tony snorted. "She's one cop who does her work and does it well."

"Are you praising her?" Tomas asked.

Tony turned his eyes to the foreign man. "And what's it to you? Soon you'll being transferred out of here back to your own country to stand trial for who knows what."

Tomas snarled, turning away. It was his way of saying conversation is over. Whatever more Dracon had to say, he ignored it. He wasn't going to go back to his country. If he was sent back, there would be nothing left for him. He would be put to death as he already had pending charges put against him. It was one of the reasons why he fled his country, that and the cursed Gargoyles spoiled his plans.

Just then two masked men wearing black showed up in front of each of their cells. They weren't any of Tony's men, that was for sure. One of the men stopped in front of his cell and looked at him.

"You wish to extract your revenge on the Gargoyles?" he asked at the same moment the second one stopped in front of Tomas's and asked the same question

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

"I'm the one asking the questions, not you. If you don't wish to get out, then by all means don't bother answering but if you do want out, we can get you out before anyone actually notices until it's way too late."

Tony's brow rose. "You think you can break me out without drawing attention? I like to see how."

Behind his mask, the man smiled. "That's what I wanted to know." He stepped closer to the prison bars, holding something in his hands. "Take this and put this on your arm."

Tony looked at the small arm device in question. "What is that?"

"To some people it's a known fact magic does exist. Well let's just say between science and sorcery this is the perfect 'get out of jail' free card."

Tony looked beyond the man to see the other man was giving Tomas the same thing. What was the angle of this deal? "Ok. You have me curious," Tony said to the man. "But why me? Why now? What's the catch?"

"My you're full of questions. The answers to your questions will be answered after getting out. Now, if you want this take it and put it on and then walk through the bars. This will also allow you to walk unnoticed through the prison and no one will see you, not even other inmates.

Tony's eyes widened in surprise. From the time he was a child, he never believed in magic. He even stopped believing in Santa Claus back when he was four years, when his parents had split up. Tony was from a long line of mobsters who always owned the town, but now Dracon family name was lost, even his own grandfather was arrested but he too was released on bail when Tony was. But luckily for his grandfather, he didn't try stirring up trouble again like Tony did but continuing his 'protection' racket and finally got an airtight cause to be left in prison. Not even his cooperate lawyers were able to bail him out this time.

But since meeting the Gargoyles, Tony realized magic did exist or at least used to. He was sure there were scrolls or books on real magic but where to find them… that was another matter. But it would appear the men wanting to help him and Tomas out of prison knew where to find magic and apparently had some magic on them.

While being in jail, Tony began to do some reading… reading up on ancient Scotland, where he was able to learn where the Gargoyles, Maza's friends, were from. And he was able to learn many stories and legends, including about Oberon and his children. There actually was only one reasonable explanation for the reason why the devices were said to have the ability they do. The men wanting to help were actually Oberon's children.

Taking the arm device, Tony placed it on his wrist and soon did exactly what the masked man wanted him to do. He found he was easily able to walk through the bars like they weren't even there.

"Amazing," Tony breathed. "Now, this is an interesting jail break."

"It sure is," Tomas answered as he too now was out of his cell. "Now, I can break your neck."

The man standing beside Tomas, growled. "You two will not be fighting each other or the devices will fall off and you'll be caught."

The one who helped Tony began to walk away. "Follow me. We have a couple more inmates to break out."

Tomas and Tony began to follow the first masked man as the second one took up the rear. It didn't take Tony long to see they were going down further into the prison, below the surface where the special cells were located.

"What are we doing?" asked Tony as they walked down the long twisting stairs to the final level.

"Like was already said," the second masked man said. "We have to get a few more inmates. The plan will only work if the Gargoyles are separated trying to search for you."

"You mean we're being used as bait?" snapped Tomas.

"In a matter of speaking, yes," the first one responded. "But in the means of how you live your new found freedom, the choice is yours. There is a bigger plan in the works and the Gargoyles are needed to be distracted for the main plan to work and trust me, you'll enjoy it."

Tony stopped walking. "You're the ones after Elisa Maza."

The first man stopped and looked Tony. "You are as smart as they say. You figured it out."

"What does Maza have anything to do with this?" Tony demanded.

"In all do time. But for now, need to get her winged family out of the way. They will be too busy to witness her be taken from them."

"And what do we call you, since I know now you are the one calling the shots?" Tony stepped forward to the man.

"You can call me Captain and that is all you need to know. Ask any further questions and that arm device will fall off and the alarms will go off. I can control of those and each one given has it's own frequency."

Just then three more masked men arrived through a door. "We'll have to take it really easy," one said. "There are four guards through that door and three watching the prisoners."

"They are taking extra precaution as I suspected," Captain replied as he pulled out three more armbands. "We'll take out the guards simultaneously and then speak to the prisoners."

"Dracon, stay close to me. I will not allow the two of you to fight while my back is turned," Captain commanded. He turned to the one who was standing behind Tomas. "Fin, you'll watch Tomas to be sure he doesn't do anything foolish."

Fin nodded. "Yes, Captain." Fin knew he would be needed elsewhere at the same time but he would have easily been able to do two things at once.

With the plan laid out, the seven men walked through the steal door to see exactly what was already told to them. Four guards were indeed on the other side of the door. One was sitting at a desk, watching three monitors. Another one was sitting in front of a cell door, which led to the main cell area. The third and fourth were sitting at a table and anyone could see they were just back up. Just beyond the cell door were three more. One for each occupied cell.

As Captain continued to walk through the hall, passing each guard, he could hear arguing going on between the three prisoners. Each one of his men stopped walking to stand beside each guard, getting into position. Finally getting into the main cellblock, Captain walked over to the nearest guard and then commanded for Tomas and Tony to go to the other two. This was now where Fin had to watch and do at the same time.

Finding this very interesting, Tomas went to the furthest one away as Tony went to the one in the middle. Captain looked at the two freed inmates. "Now, be sure to knock them out quickly."

At the sound of his voice, Wolf, Hyena and Jackal stopped their argument, taking notice of two inmates and one man in black. Neither of the three spoke as they could see no guard was able to see what they saw. One guard did notice their silence.

"What are you three suddenly so quiet?" he demanded.

"Now!" Captain shouted.

With wide eyes, each one watched in fascination as each guard was suddenly kicked in the side, being pushed into the wall, knocking them unconscious.

Seeing the job was done to his satisfaction, Captain laughed. "Everything is working according to my plan."

"Plan? What plan?" Wolf demanded. He soon saw four other men in black walk straight through the cell bars to the cellblock. He gasped in surprise.

Captain turned his hooked head towards Wolf. "Just to help you three and these two to escape just so you can cause trouble for the Gargoyles."

"I will NOT be used as a pawn for someone's pleasure!" Wolf snapped.

"No? Not even to get even with Goliath, the strongest Gargoyle alive?" taunted Captain, knowing that was Wolf's greatest wish right now.

"Ok… You spiked my interest," Wolf lowered his voice. "So why the elaborate plan to have us be your pawns?"

"That's a good question," agreed Jackal.

"He's after Elisa Maza, Goliath's friend," Tony answered.

"The police Detective?" Hyena blinked. "That's original."

"The Detective and Goliath are engaged," Captain announced.

"Wh-at…" Wolf was completely floored with that one.

"I think I'm going to puke." Hyena gave a look of disgust at the same time Jackal felt like doing the same.

Tomas gave a sickly look as Tony just rolled his eyes. "I had a feeling that was going to happen. They are often too close to one another."

"You might think it's disgusting but it's really not as disgusting as you think," Captain argued. "She will NOT marry him!"

"I don't care what you say," Jackal snarled. "Just the very topic is making me sick! So drop it!"

"I agree," Wolf folded his arms. "We will kill them before they can even make such a pact. Let's just get out of here! So how do we pry tell get out of here?"

"Through the front door," Fin smiled behind his mask. "How do you think we got in undetected?"

"And how do we get out?" asked Wolf ignoring the snide remark.

"With these." Captain handed each Pack member the same device he gave Tomas and Tony.

Fin explained how they were used and soon everyone made their way back to the surface and right out the front door without anyone able to see them. They were loading into hovercraft when they could hear distant alarm sounds, meaning a jailbreak. This one was going to be a great one for the police to solve… that is if it would ever be solved.


End file.
